Those who we can trust
by MrQuestionMark
Summary: With Mr Question Mark starting his new job his first case is pretty 'simple'. All he has to do is find a mole that is in the Supreme Council. A person that has unbelievably high political power that will stop at nothing to make sure that the case isn't solved. Can he solve it, with the help of Samus Aran? 2nd in the Mr Question Mark series
1. Chapter 1

Hullaluyah! We finally have reached the second saga! this time, the chapters would be uploaded in a mess of one day but have gaps between them.

**I don't think that that's THAT good, you know.**

*Sigh* For those you don't know this is my OC Mr Question Mark. For more detail on him, click on my little profile link (that's a boy. click it, click it) and read the first story I have on him.

**Yep and this time the author ACTUALLY knows what he's talking about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid or Doctor Who.**

* * *

Metroid: Saga 2: Chapter 1

When she opened Mr Question Mark's door she was immediately surprised. He was lying on the bed with a file covering his face. 9 other files lay on the ground with the official 'case closed' seal on it. He was whispering something to himself under the file and did not acknowledge her presence.

"You done already?" she asked.

The whispering stopped. Mr Question Mark lowered the file and looked at her. "Can you see it? The thing next to the bed?" he asked. Precia frowned and approached the bed, looking at both sides. The only thing was…

"The floor?" she asked quizzically.

Mr Question Mark looked at her and nodded. "Good, the perception filter still works." He mumbled. "What do you want?" he asked.

Precia motioned to the cases on the ground. "You done with those cases?" she asked

Mr Question Mark scoffed. You can hardly call them that. All of them are Data Mind questions, only one physical which is coming in soon. There's just one thing I don't get, how to you respond to the Data Mind questions. I did what Matthew said but I never got it."

Precia sat at the foot of the bed and scratched her head. She too vaguely remembered the details but didn't understand them as well. "Well, you send the answer to the problem to the consciousness through the Data Mind. That or just visit the person sending the message."

Mr Question Mark nodded. "So what's the physical problem?" she asked. Mr Question Mark glanced at the file and flicked through the pages. "Something to do with a mole at the top of the Galactic Federation's Human Division Supreme Council."

Precia recognised the name. "There's a top for that? I thought there were just the generals."

Mr Question Mark shook his head. "The generals have to get orders from somewhere. What to focus on, who to kill, where the agents are send. Stuff like that. Their existence is very hush-hush to avoid the problem."

Precia nodded. "But how do you know that?" she asked suspiciously.

Mr Question Mark coughed and turned away. "A guess" he lied.

"Right." She said sarcastically. So are they coming to collect you are something?" she asked.

"Yeah" he responded. "Courier by the initials of S.A. I doubt they thought that Matthew would solve this problem in the one allocated day. Very tough tis problem, with the suspects being the head honchos. Good thing that I'm not the King. I can spend as much time as I like on this case. Investigative holiday, I call it."

"Investigative holiday?" asked Precia. "Does that mean that you're going?"

Mr Question Mark grunted. "No one else I can trust. If this goes to the top, there might be certain measures taken to people to make sure that they don't solve it. Anyway, I owe someone a favour. Said I'd help them out when I could."

Precia arched an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't know anyone there." She said.

"I don't." Mr Question Mark said.

Precia snorted. After less than a day already, and he was leaving. Again, she would be bored at the events at the castle. Honestly, for a princess, her life was _unbelievably _boring. There was nothing to do. Unless…

"Can I come?" she asked.

Mr Question Mark arched an eyebrow. He did that a lot. "Do you want to? Being an investigator and a bodyguard is a lot of work. Do you know how to protect yourself?"

Precia nodded. "I took a self-defence course a while back. I also know a little bit about modern weapons. I've applied them every now and then but rarely and I'm not that good. Good enough. Probably why I need a bodyguard."

Mr Question Mark sighed. "Alright. You better get ready." He stood up and walked over to the door.

"Why?" asked Precia. "The client's not here."

Mr Question Mark opened the door. In the doorway with their fist raised in a knocking position was their courier. She was tall, taller than Mr Question Mark and had blond hair like Precia but was longer as well as green eyes. She wore a blue uniform that looked tight against her skin that had a strange emblem near her heart. She looked at Mr Question Mark and her eyes opened in an expression of shock.

"Shit" Precia heard Mr Question Mark mutter. In a swift motion the woman pulled back her raised fist and smashed it against Mr Question Mark's jaw in a mean right hook. He fell back and landed on his rump as the woman strode towards him and let loose a kick that hit him on the chin. He fell back and held up a hand, using the other to massage his jaw and chin. "Wait!" he said. The woman stopped and looked down at him with a glare. Precia caught a look at it and noticed that it looked more upset than hateful. "Would it matter to say that I'm planning to make up that favour?" The woman still looked down at the boy and soon Precia saw something else in the glare. Water. She was crying. She fell down to her knees and grabbed Mr Question Mark's lapel and cried silently into it. Mr Question Mark chuckled. "Wow. You really do have a girly side, Samus." He said. There was a sound that resembled a laugh and a cry. Mr Question Mark patted her hair and stood up. "Precia. Let's let our courier have a moment alone." He walked out of the room, followed by Precia.

They both stood outside the room, waiting for 'Samus' to recompose herself. Precia glanced at Mr Question Mark's lapel. The black blazer didn't look any different, neither did his tie but his white shirt was slightly darker. "I thought you didn't know-" Precia began.

"I don't" he replied cryptically. They both stood in silence for the next minute or so before there was a knock on the inside of the door. Mr Question Mark opened and the woman stepped out. She nodded to Precia and turned to Mr Question Mark. "A passenger" he said. The woman nodded and then turned back to Precia. She held out a hand. "Samus Aran." She said. Precia took her hand and shook it. "Precia." She said.

Samus's eyebrows arched. "The princess?" she asked. She turned back to Mr Question Mark. He turned away and whistled a tune that Precia didn't recognise. Samus rolled her eyes and turned to Precia. "Are you ready to leave?" she asked. Precia shook her head. "Give me a little bit. I have to pack."

* * *

It took a while, not helped by Mr Question Mark's constant whining, but eventually, she had packed, explained to her parents hat was going on, boarded Samus's ship and entered the vast reaches of space. The questions that were supplied first did not come from Mr Question Mark but rather from Samus, asking him what had happened to him after the Space Pirate Invasion of Pluto V3. The only details he had supplied was that there was an additional craft that the Galactic Federation Police that did not know about. By the time that it had been discovered, it had already exploded with no survivors. He only escaped by luck. It was not until Samus had stopped asking that Mr Question Mark asked his own questions.

"So Samus. I know that you don't like to sit and dawdle. What have you figured out?"

Samus shook her head. "Nothing. Whoever the mole is in the Human Division Supreme Council, they've concealed themselves well. There are only 5 suspects anyway."

Mr Question Mark nodded. "The 5 Onlookers."

"Onlookers?" asked Precia.

Mr Question Mark nodded again. "Onlookers. The top dogs. They run mostly everything for their species. In this case, it would be the humans. In the Human Division, the Onlookers name themselves after famous historical figures. There's Napoleon, Cleopatra, Alexander, Churchill and Thatcher. Each has been around enough war for a lifetime so they handle pressure well. Very well. This mole is going to be no walk in the park."

He reached into his blazer and pulled out a black fedora and put it on his head. He pulled back the chair to let it lean back and he did the same. He looked at the ceiling and said nothing.

"So how did you two meet?" said Samus from the rivers seat. She ad changed from her costume to her Power Suit.

"It's nothing special." Precia lied. Mr Question Mark was probably the most exciting thing to happen to her and she wanted to keep her experiences with Mr Question Mark a secret from other people. They were _her _experiences after all. She didn't have to share them if she didn't want to.

Samus laughed.

"What?" asked Precia

"You're just like me. You don't anyone else to know about what he did. Those memories are precious. What I do is tell enough to keep people guessing but enough for me to remember the story. Mine involved a submarine and sun fuel. What about you?"

Precia thought about how to respond thinking about the criteria that Samus had put down. "A hit man and a coma." She responded. Samus smiled in turn.

"Can I ask you something Ms Aran?" asked Precia.

"Ms Aran?" snorted Samus. "Samus, please. Ms Aran makes me sound old."

"Sure Samus. But I can't help but think that you're named after Samus Aran from the Metroid game series."

Samus smiled. "Oh? So you've played it?" Precia nodded. "Well, I'm not named after her. I am her."

Precia looked at her confused. "You can't be though. You're a fictional character. Samus Aran is not real."

Samus crossed her arms. "I know what you mean. When I figured out that there was a whole franchise based on me, I almost lost my mind. Am I created from another source? Is my life written on a script?"

"So, you are real? What about the games then?" questioned Precia.

"Well, according to Mr Genius over there" said Samus indicating to Mr Question Mark. "The games came first. But as more and more people bought it and played it, he more they poured part of their unused soul into. There are certain parts of the soul that don't have a use. Don't ask." She said seeing Precia's confused face. "I don't understand it but as more and more people pour their soul into a creation, even a glance, it gives it life. Even of life causes that creation to gain a physical form. According to Mr Question Mark, it takes around 1 million parts of the unused soul to bring a creation to life. And that creation takes up space in the universe. The universe is always expanding right? The fiction takes up that space."

"So basically, everything that is fiction, is actually real?" asked Precia.

"Eventually. When that fiction receives even 1 million glances, it becomes real. Mr Question Mark calls the phenomenon the Fictional Reality. A reality made up of fiction."

"So the games are actually kind of biographies?" she asked.

"Partly. For example, if I knew the outcome of an adventure I have yet to have, I could change the outcome which would create a paradox which in turn could destroy my reality. So I don't play my games. I play others though. Very entertaining, this Nintendo."

"So, if you don't know the end result, the games are sort of biographies?"

"In essence, yes. It's very confusing. And in order to stop paradoxes, he" Samus indicated to Mr Question Mark lying back "Doesn't or immerse himself in any fiction. If he did, he could cause a paradox, trying to achieve a certain outcome or result. I owe him my life and my sanity."

Precia nodded. This new concept of Fictional Reality was extremely confusing and complex. In order to change the subject to one that she fully understood se asked "Has Mr Question Mark always been odd in the time that you've known him?"

Samus looked at the boy that they were talking about. "Yes. But you get used to it. Kinda like his name. But it's those quirks that make him enjoyable to be around."

"His quirks. Yeah." Precia said knowingly.

"Wanna see one?" asked Samus. Her Power Suit retracted and she put the ship on auto pilot. She walked to Mr Question Mark's seat and took off his hat. "Watch this." She said as she sat next to Precia.

At first it was mumbling but eventually it got louder. "-choices. Different scenarios for all. Different backgrounds. Molemolemole. So difficult. More information. Assumed conclusion are false conclusions. Usually. Unless of course the false conclusions are real conclusions it which case, they aren't false but rather-"

"What is he doing?" asked Precia, looking in amusement.

"It seems that this hat" said Samus indicating to the hat and also looking in amusement. "prevents all of his thoughts from coming out like they are now." She out the hat on Precia's head. "He says it's special but it's just an ordinary hat." Precia adjusted the hat so it would fit more comfortably and listened to more ramblings.

"Sentsentent. Courier is sent. Will be sent. Samus will be sent. Not right? Potential pain not sent. Planted. Why planted? Only.." Mr Question Mark sat up and looked around. "Where's my hat?" he asked, the first words that he had said that actually made sense. He turned to Precia and noticed the familiar looking object on her head. He walked over and took off the hat. "First and last warning. Don't touch the hat." He said as he put it back in his blazer.

"But-" started Precia but Samus elbowed her.

"I was planted?" asked Samus, changing the subject.

"Yes. Most likely. Couriers aren't told much. And if I wanted to get rid of someone, I would 'send' them to pick up someone else then eliminate them. Not to mention, it's a royal of the Cosmosian Empire. That means a lot of trouble. Kill a royal and Samus Aran. Two birds with one stone. What stone though? We'd be dead if it was a large stone. So small, probably wired or something, most likely a bomb. That means….."

He raced down to the end of the spaceship and lifted a panel close to the ground to reveal a number of wires. He took one look and immediately said: "Navigations been re-wired"

"How did you know?" asked Samus.

"No hassle taking off the panel. Someone else took it off and forgot to place it in properly." He used his fingers to trace one of the wires from the top to the side. "Come to papa." He said as he reached to the side. He felt around there for a minute and then pulled out an object. Precia gasped at the sight of it. It was rectangular and black in size and colour. On both sides was a wire, red on the left, blue on the right and in the middle was the word: SS5L10

"What does that mean?" asked Precia.

Mr Question Mark ignored her and turned to Samus. "Whoever placed this had prior knowledge to the mission. Who knew you had this mission?" he asked.

"Only the Onlooker who briefed me. Didn't see their face." She said.

"Damn." Said Mr Question Mark.

"What's SS5L10?" asked Precia again.

"In order to get to get where we're going, no matter what route we take we have to pass through this point. Star Sequence 5 Lower 10. Someone wants us dead and" He indicated outside. "judging by the constellations outside, we have less than 2 minutes before his thing explodes.

* * *

Dumdum dah! Cliffhanger! So what do you think?

**A bomb? Seriuosly?**

I was asking the readers. And the only way to do that is ...

Review if you please.

**But a bomb!? Seriously? that's all you could up with?**

Do you want to get shot again?

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

And here's the second chapter in my Metroid crossover saga.

**A bomb. Seriously. **

WE ALREADY DISCUSSED THIS. the bomb stays. Or at leat when it doesn't blow up...Damn it!

**Smart one, dumb one. this is a normal day for you eh?**

...

Anyway, if you want dome more info on Mr question Mark, head to my name profile and have a look there. thanks.

Disclaier: i don't own Metroid or Doctor Who

* * *

Metroid Saga: Chapter 2

"WHAT?!" cried Precia. "EXPLODES!?"

"Yes, yes. I do believe I said that." Mr Question Mark replied. He sat down in front of the bomb and ran his and through his hair.

"Well, if we keep on going, the bomb will explode." Said Samus crossing her arms. "Can you stop it Mr Question Mark?" She asked.

Mr Question Mark took a look at the bomb before having a look at it from all angles before giving his verdict. "No. It's a self-triggering mechanism. If we try to mess with it at all, Say Goodbye to Hollywood. Even this" He reached into his blazer and pulled a device. It was thin and had a green tip. Covering it in several places were patches of brown and had what looked like a button near the centre. "would set it off." He put the device back into his pocket.

"Damn" muttered Samus.

"What do we do now?" asked Precia, her voice high pitched.

Mr Question Mark rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I have an idea but you're not going to like it"

"I dislike dying even more than I dislike your ideas." Said Samus with a deadpan expression. "What is it?"

"I have to destroy the navigation computer. If I do that, the signal won't transfer to the bomb and it won't explode.

"But if you do that, we're flying blind!" exclaimed Precia.

"It's or call Samus." Said Mr Question Mark turning to Samus. "No pressure but try and decide in the next 3 minutes."

Samus looked at Mr Question Mark before turning to look at the great expanse of space. She shook her head. "I truly do dislike your ideas. But I go along with them anyway. What kind of idea am I?"

Mr Question Mark smiled and stood up. "The right kind." He replied. He reached into his blazer and pulled out the device from before. He pointed it to the navigation computer and pressed down on the button. The computer exploded in a shower of sparks that flew over the chairs in front. The all the lights went out. Leaving the threesome in the dark spaceship with no way of knowing where they were going.

Mr Question Mark leaned back in the chair in the darkness that ensued. The flashlight that Samus was holding was inspecting the now deactivated bomb and Precia was sitting in her chair looking at Samus do so. They passed an asteroid on their left and a sun on their right, too far away to be pulled into the gravitational field.

"I don't recognise the wiring." She said turning over the device. "It's very good though." She noted.

Mr Question Mark nodded. 'The device is hand-built, most definitely. The wiring is good but clumsy. It will be a while before we get into the vicinity of any civilisation so it'll be a wait. You have any food?"

He turned and pointed his flashlight at Samus. She shook her head. "It wasn't going to be a long trip. I would of planned ahead if I knew I was taking you."

"Hah hah." He mocked laughed. He turned to Precia. "So? Is this what you signed up for?"

Precia turned from Samus to Mr Question Mark. "Well, apart from the bomb, it's very dull. More waiting. I mean, a life threatening experience is very refreshing but I can only handle one at a time."

Mr Question Mark whined. "Honestly. Can't please anyone." Samus muffled a laugh and Mr Question Mark glared at her. He sat up and moved towards the navigation computer and undid the panel underneath it and started to fiddle with the wires. The two girls moved towards him and looked over his shoulder.

"Watcha doing?" asked Precia.

Without looking up from his activity, Mr Question Mark answered: "I had to wait for the computer to cool down. I should be able to send out a distress signal but I don't know who will receive it." He held towards two of the wires and they sparked upon contact. Behind them, one light flashed red repeatedly, accompanied by a very loud blaring noise. Mr Question Mark stood up and ignored the blaring sound, while Samus and Precia moved around uncomfortably, looking for earmuffs for Precia. While she had to deal with a cushion on a chair, Samus entered her Power Suit to muffle the sound.

It was not long before they were found. By none less by a courier ship by the Galactic Federation Police. Apparently they were 'sent' from an unknown tip to search the area for the wreckage of Samus Aran's ship. Upon finding that Samus Aran was alive, the Police reported back to the Human Division, where they were ordered to immediately return to the Supreme Council's headquarters, located near the Galactic Federation Headquarters itself. They three stowaways along with Samus's ship were taken to their destination with relative ease. While Samus and Precia conversed with their fellow humans, Mr Question Mark lay back and thought over the case.

Mr Question Mark was ripped from his thoughts as Precia shook his shoulder. He looked up and saw her pint outside. "We're here." She said. Mr Question Mark nodded and got out of his chair. He went out of the exit of the ship and entered the Galactic Federation Hanger. It was a large space and a ramp ran along his right that led presumably towards the Supreme Council Human Division HQ. Coming to his left was Samus's ship that was dark on the inside.

"You're paying for the repairs" muttered Samus as she left the ship. Mr Question Mark was in a bad mood from that point up until they were brought to chambers of the Onlookers. The back half of the room was mostly for people who were standing although there were chairs provided for those that desired them. The front half however was decidedly different. It was set up in a semicircular fashion with many rows of pews shaped seatings, the rows higher than the one below it. Stairs ran in a line on the left and right from those stairs and the highest stop sat 5 people.

On the far most left was an old man probably in his late 50's. He was balding and what little hair remained was white. He wore the official Onlooker's robe on brown that covered every part of him but him head and thick neck. His name plate said Churchill.

Next to him was a younger woman, probably early 30's. She too wore a brown robe but the part that surrounded her neck was laced with a gold string that shone in the lighting. He wore a pearl necklace but it was hard to see in the cloth. She also had a very thin neck. Her brown skin almost looked the same as the cloak colour but here were differences. She had black hair but it was gradually getting grey. Her name plate said Thatcher.

In the middle was a man who looked to be of Oriental origin in his 40's. He had the same cloak as the 2 next to him but the only difference was that his head many medals placed on the left flank and he had dark brown hair. His eyes were piercing and hard, devoid of emotion. He had a normal sized neck but on it were several scars, probably the result of a battle. Fitting as his name plate read Napoleon.

On his right was a young woman who was in her early 20's. She did not wear the cloak but rather a black shirt with a picture of the pyramids with the caption 'Slavery gets shit done'. She had pink hair and looked very relaxed. She looked down at the three on comers with fascination in her brown eyes. Most likely Cleopatra but the name plate confirmed all suspicions.

Finally, on the far most right was a young man. He too did not wear the cloak but rather a polo shirt. He, like Cleopatra looked to be in his early 20's. He had black hair but ad streaks of orange running through it. On his neck was a tattoo of a jackal's head but it was hidden underneath the collar of his blue jumper. Like Cleopatra he looked at the on comers with fascination.

The mole, whoever they were, showed no surprise to the 'survival' of Samus and her passengers. Precia, Samus and Mr Question Mark looked up at the 5 figures, all of which were looking at them.

"So. Samus." Began Napoleon. "Why don't you grace us with a report of what happened to you."

Samus did so, beginning with the mysterious request to pick up the Highness and the report of the mole and her actions that led to the discovery of the bomb. All 5 individuals listened with intent ears as she finished her tale.

"What were your conclusions?" asked Thatcher.

"What do you mean?" replied Samus.

"About the mole."

Samus took a pause before answering, giving a quick glance to Mr Question Mark who nodded. "That the mole is one of the people sitting where you are, Thatcher."

The news didn't surprise any of the people there. No-one's gaze flickered to anyone in particular. The only actual expressions were coming from Cleopatra and Alexander, who looked on in their same fascination.

Cleopatra nodded. "Well, of course. We have known about the existence of a mole for a while now. We didn't think it would be one of us though." She said with a faint smile looking at the 3 people to her right, not at Alexander. Mr Question Mark made a note of the action. Cleopatra looked back at the three below them. "I guess that is why you are here Your Highness."

Precia was surprised. She hadn't expected to be recognised so easily. Even though she went wherever her father went, she didn't expect for her face to be so well recognised. She nodded. "Yes. Me and my bodyguard are here the investigate the mole." She stated.

Churchill coughed. "Will the standard protocol surrounding these cases still apply?" he asked.

Protocol? Thought Precia. What was he talking about? She turned to Mr Question Mark for assistance. He answered almost immediately.

"No. Since His Highness King Matthew is not a part of the investigation, we will be staying for a bit." He replied. He took a brief pause before adding: "Can't have people blowing others up and getting away with it, can we?"

Alexander shook his head. "Certainly not. If there is a mole, we should get to the bottom of the it. Anyone we hire would be biased, so it will be refreshing to get the guy. Or girl. I for one have nothing to worry about." He said confidently

"Nor I" said Thatcher

"Count me out" said Cleopatra in a sign song voice.

"Not me." Stated Churchill

"Or me." Said Napoleon. Everyone in the seats turned towards each other, almost as looking for the faults in one another, looking for the mole through each other. Samus and Precia were uncomfortable with the silence as the Onlooker shifted their positions.

Mr Question Mark laughed and everyone turned towards him. He gave a big grin and turned to Precia. "Well, Your Highness, you were right. This is going be most interesting." Precia gave him a hard glare at his statement before turning to the Onlookers as Mr Question Mark continued to talk, addressing them. "Well, people, we've have had an awful long journey I'm sure Ms Aran" Samus gave him a kick in the leg at the remark "and Her Highness would like a room to stay in. Also, any information you have on the mole and yourselves would be much appreciated." He gave a slight bow and turned to Precia. "Shall we get going your Highness?" he said gesturing to the door. Precia nodded and walked towards it with Samus. Before she left, she tuned to address the Onlookers once more. "I would like that information quick smart. And I hope you won't mind if I request Samus's services as an escort in the investigation. I thank you for your co-operation." She said and left.

* * *

Precia lay in her bed and Samus lay in the bed next to her. She stared at the ceiling of the bedroom and sighed. Even though the façade was to make the Onlookers think that she was investigating the case, the one which was doing all of the work was Mr Question Mark. His room was just down the hall from where they were, where he was looking over the files regarding the mole and its suspects. It had been 5 hours since they had talked to the Onlookers and it had been only 2 when the media came around. Her father's first 'investigation' was when he was in the palace, so there had not been much media attention, but this was different story. Here, Her Highness had left the palace to investigate an incident of major proportions, which were not disclosed to the public. Not to mention, the famous bounty hunter, Samus Aran as helping her in the investigation only added fuel to the fires. Mr Question Mark was in his room when it was all happening at not photographed at all, so Samus and she had to fend off the hungry news reporters. It had taken 3 hours to get rid of them all and she now was lying in her bed for some rest.

"How did they find out about us so fast?" asked Precia to Samus.

She, like Precia, was lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling. "Well, those men who picked us up were told everything by me and you. All Mr Question Mark did was lie in that chair and think, so I reckon that they must of told some of their reporter buddies. Bastards. I told them to keep it a secret."

Precia smiled and sat up, looking at the doors of the room. "Why do you think Mr Question Mark didn't say much in front of the Onlookers? Or present himself in front of the media? He seems like the type of guy to attract attention."

Samus laughed. "Yeah. He attracts attention alright. I had a look into incidents that felt like he had a part in them. Know what? He isn't mentioned at all. There were explosions and the topple of high political figures but he isn't mentioned. It's like he doesn't want the world to know about him." She shrugged. "I understand it, but I don't know why he is like that."

"Do you think that he'll be able to find the mole?" she asked.

Samus gave Precia a hard glare, almost as if she was daring her to challenge Mr Question Mark's ability further, but she couldn't tell if it was accidental or deliberate. "Definitely." She said. "I have absolute faith in his ability. I've seen him do things that were so completely insane and impossible and still he manages to save as many as he can. It might be difficult, but he'll see this job through. It's who he is."

There was a brief silence following. Samus turned to face the ceiling again and exhaled. "You know him well." Said Precia in a soft voice.

Samus let out a small chuckle. "I'd like to. I'm sure it would be interesting, but he's so distant. It's hard to get him to talk about his past. Everything about him is mysterious. That tool he used to blow up the navigation computer?" Precia remembered it. The small device with a green tip intrigued her. It had the ability to destroy a whole computer with a single press of a button. What was it?

"Yeah, I remember." Said Precia

"Calls it a sonic screwdriver. A gift from his mentor. As well as that Police Box of his. I have no idea where he gets most of his toys."

"Police Box?" she asked.

"Yeah. I haven't seen the inside but I'm sure-. You haven't seen it have you?"

Precia shook her head. "Well, it's too hard to explain. You have to see it to believe it." Said Samus. She too sat up and looked at Precia. "Do you want to do anything?" she asked.

Precia crossed her arms and smiled mischievously. "Absolutely."

When they stormed Mr Question Mark's room, they were the ones who received the surprise, not the other way around. Covering the floors and the walls were numerous piles of paper. The only indication that any one was in the room was the only lump on the bed where there was rustling to be heard.

"M-Mr Question Mark?" asked Precia at the lump.

The papers moved and Mr Question Mark's head appeared from the opening. "Yes?" he asked, before grabbing at one of the papers and giving it a look over.

"What are you doing?"

There was a pause as Mr Question Mark finished reading the paper, then threw it away and grabbed another one. "Paperwork." He said. He got the paper he was currently holding and moved over to the far wall and got a thumbtack from one of the piles of papers. He stuck the paper on the wall, under the heading of 'Thatcher'. Next to it were similar headings, one for each of the suspects and there were piles of paper stacked from them.

"Paperwork?" asked Precia as Samus came forward and picked up one of the papers on the floor.

Mr Question Mark grunted as he retrieved another one of the papers. "Yes. Paperwork. Did I say that? I said that." He looked at Precia. "Got rid of the media did you?"

Precia nodded. "Not very easy. Seriously, they stick to a story like flypaper."

Mr Question Mark chuckled. "Well, there is a lot of stuff happening in the universe. Someone has to cover it." He got another piece of paper and after looking it over, thumbtacked it under the heading of Cleopatra. He saw Samus looking over her paper and he snatched it from her grip. He looked over it and went to the wall and put it under Churchill. "Don't touch the papers. They're the events that led to the Supreme Council thinking there was a mole."

Precia picked up a paper and gave it a look over. It detailed Alexander's early school life but that was all that was written on it. "Even school life?" she asked, waving the paper.

Mr Question Mark took the paper from her grip and placed it under Alexander. "The mole reports to someone. And the suspects all started out as normal senators, generals, whatever. You don't just go up to someone like that and say, "Hey, do you want to become a mole in your own organisation?" No, the mole started from day one. Meaning that however they're working for had to hot them early. School life is only a part."

He picked up another paper and sat down to read it. "So how did the Council find out about the mole?" asked Samus.

Mr Question Mark yawned and cracked his neck. "It started off small, Samus. Army rations and ammunition didn't make it to their destined points. One stock fell when the company hadn't released a statement of bankruptcy. Hidden witnesses were found dead in their apartments. Important political figures disappear on the days that negotiations were due to happen, never to be found again. Stuff like that. And it started only recently. When Cleopatra and Alexander came into office."

"Then that means that either Cleopatra or Alex is the culprit" pointed out Samus.

Mr Question Mark shook his head. "Not necessarily. It could mean that maybe the mole decided to more open when Alex and Cleopatra came in. Doesn't change anything." He rested back and closed his eyes. He reached into his blazer and pulled out his fedora and put it on his lap. Precia looked at Samus who responded with a smile and nod. Precia move forward and took the fedora off Mr Question Mark's head and held it in front of him. He opened one eye, his red one, and looked at her with a disinterested glare.

"You've been in here for too long. You need to get out." Mr Question Mark snatched the fedora and put it on his head. "Only if I can go out like this." He bargained. "It's not a fez but it's cool."

Precia gave him a weird look. "Sure".

* * *

**I'm sorry to say this, but fez's are cool too! **

I must agree with you on this, fez's are certainly very cool. i can't believe shot the fez in that episode. I was like "Not the fez, not the fez".

**Say, my sonic screwdriver. What Doctor's does it look like?**

huh? Well, to clarify, your screwdriver looks like the 11th Doctor's sonic screwdriver. Also in the next chapter, I will have more info on what type of being Mr Question Mark is and a back story will be present.

**A back story eh? Well, well, well. Took you a while didn't it?**

I'mnot going to answer that buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut...

Review if you please.


	3. Chapter 3

Not much happens in this chapter and for that I'm sorry. Although, I do set up quite a good cliffhanger and also I set up some time for some more important plot points!Of course that will take time to write but there it is.

**What kind of plot points? **

That depends. I'm beginning to thinik that Mmy Pokemon story is more popular but there you go. We'll see how things turn out.

Disclaimer: i don't own Metroid or Doctor Who.

* * *

Mr Question Mark enjoyed feeling the air against his face. He sat outside the café that Samus had taken him and Precia to and minded their spot while the two girls ordered. The high rise buildings and hover vehicles towered around him but he smiled smugly at them, partly because he admired the architecture needed to build them and partly because he knew that his TARDIS was larger than every building and could fly faster than any car. On the way to the café, they had passed a newsagent and Mr Question Mark immediately noticed the front cover. 'Bounty hunter and royalty: the ultimate crime fighting pair.' The article then went on the describe how the heir to the throne and the famous bounty hunter were out searching for a mole hidden within the Human Division of the Supreme Council. If anyone had information they could call a number given on the front page; Samus's personal number. Then the article continued on page 14. Samus had already answered a few prank calls but under insistence from Mr Question Mark, she answered them all. Overall, she was pretty pissed due to the fact that she was a 'receptionist' and not doing her job quickly and effectively. When Precia suggested that they go to a place that calmed her down, she immediately thought of the café that they all sat in front of.

Mr Question Mark leaned back and thought about the situation he was faced with. He had 5 suspects: all of them extremely powerful politically and had the power to cease the investigation should they feel that they were too close. On the other hand, that would also immediately make them the culprit. Churchill, Thatcher, Napoleon, Cleopatra and Alexander all had similarities: no family and they all attended schools in which they excelled in their studies. After being elected into the position, they broke off all contacts that they had with anyone outside if the Supreme Council and that was that. New member of the Supreme Council in the bag. There was also issues of what was leaked. Relatively all types of information was leaked out and it seemed that whoever the mole was working for didn't care what type of information was handed out, as long as it was good. That made things difficult. It would be easier if he had an idea of what the mole was looking for.

There was a clink in front of him and he looked up to see Precia standing over him, with a cup of …something in her hand. "I got you a drink" she said. Mr Question Mark nodded in thanks and took it, sipping it. Coffee. He HATED coffee. Regardless, politely he smiled and put the cup down on the saucer provided. Samus came shortly after with the meals that she and Precia had ordered (ham and egg sandwiches) while Precia held the drinks.

Precia picked up her sandwich and took a bite. Samus did the same and all Mr Question Mark did was lean back and think about what he could do to bring out the mole or their employer. Precia and Samus were discussing some other girlish things (but knowing Samus, it probably was something to do with weaponry) or other things.

"Are you OK?" asked Precia. Mr Question Mark looked at her with a quizzical expression. "You haven't touched your coffee." She noted. "Samus chose it for you."

Mr Question Mark glared at Samus who was hiding a smile as he took another bite of her sandwich. "Not thirsty" he said briefly and rested his head on the table. "Too much thinking. I need to think, not drink. Don't distract me." He closed his eyes and lay with his head on the table, obviously isolated from anything that anyone else had to say to him.

"He's a workaholic, isn't he?" asked Precia looking at him.

Samus smiled and took another bite, swallowing it down with help from her drink. "Just determined, I'd say." She said briefly. "Once he has something in his head, there's no getting it out."

"You seem to have a lot of faith in him. Is it because of what happened with you and his 'Fictional Reality'?"

Samus nodded. "Partly. That was a dark part of my life. I'd even go as far to say that I'm still here because of that idiot. I'm in his debt. You have one hell of a bodyguard, Precia?"

Precia took a bite of her sandwich and slowly chewed it. "I never thought he would be that strong…."

Samus snorted at the comment. Precia looked at her in wonder. "Strong?" she asked. "He's not exactly the world's most muscular person." Precia looked at Mr Question Mark's muscles….or rather lack of them. There was no tearing fabric or evident six-pack. All in all, his arms were pretty average. "He just knows how the enemy's going to move before they do. Psychological profiling he calls it. He outwits his opponents. Sure he can throw a mean assault but I wouldn't have him do any really heavy lifting for me. And besides, I have no idea what he'd be like without his blazer, sonic screwdriver or that gun of his."

That didn't do much to help Precia's confidence in her new employee. She sighed as Samus finished. "Thanks. I'll keep it in mind." Samus nodded and was about to say something else before the sound of a phone running was heard coming from inside her clothing. She groaned and pulled it out and was going to hang up before…

"Answer it." Mr Question Mark said, his head still down on the table.

Samus stared at Mr Question Mark as did Precia. Did he just hear the entire conversation? "Why?" asked Samus. "It's probably another prank."

"27th times the charm." He commented.

Samus rolled her eyes and put the phone in front of him. "You answer it then."

"…But in order to do that, I'll have to move my arms. I don't want to move my arms." He complained. Samus literally shoved the phone into his face to which he cried out and sat up.

"Answer. The. Phone." Said Samus as a chilling aura surrounded her. Shivering at the thought of what Samus might do to him should he reject her 'offer' he took the phone.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone. "No, this isn't Samus Aran but a ….consultant on the case. Do you have any information about the case in the newspaper?" Mr Question Mark was silent as he listened to the other side. "Mmmm, hmmm. Right. Yes. I'll come over right away. Your address Mr Washburn?" The other side answered. "Got it." He hung up and handed the phone back to Samus.

"Well, that was enlightening." He said with a smile.

Samus arched her eyebrow. "Really? What did Mr Washburn say?"

"Absolutely nothing. Just told me to come over." Mr Question Mark replied with a smile. "Do you know where 32 Krolo Avenue is?"

"You're actually going?" asked Precia. "But he didn't say anything!"

"Actually, he told me to come over. Said the phone might be bugged and to be honest so do I. So" he turned to Samus. "32 Krolo Avenue?"

Samus crossed her arms. "You realise Precia and I aren't coming with you."

"We aren't?" asked Precia.

"We aren't." confirmed Samus. "We have no reason to. It's just another prank and you're wasting your time."

"Then there's no harm in telling me the address." Mr Question Mark countered and folded his arms.

Samus was silent before pointing to a large sign that was across the street. "That…..is a street directory. Find it yourself." Mr Question Mark nodded and walked off, not hesitating once to say goodbye.

"Was that necessary?" asked Precia.

Samus nodded. "The thing with Mr Question Mark is that he checks out everything. And it's tedious. Sure he gets things done but it's not needed. Once he realises he's wasting his time, he'll just come back to which I'll say 'I told you so'."

Precia watched as Mr Question Mark looked at the street directory, using his finger to trace the route he intended to take. "Then we better get back to headquarters." Said Precia. There was no argument from Samus.

* * *

32 Krolo Avenue wasn't an address. It was a skyscraper. Mr Question Mark looked up and down the avenue, seeing the same thing across the road and up and down it as well. "Rich people" he said. He personally had never had a problem with money, as his wallet (also where he kept the psychic paper the Doctor had given him) also filled itself up with any currency it wanted. But still, he would never use it to build this. He could hear the soft sound of a river running from behind the building. He knew that the river connected from the one near him and flowed throughout the rich district. Children often out in toy boats and it took a day to find them after they had taken their course, always ending up in a different spot.

It had taken him 45 minutes just to find the place and he had never expected him to actually reach the edge of town that connected the headquarters of many military agencies and the rich district from the middle income earners district. He entered the lobby and looked at the guest directory. Even if Samus was right and this was a waste of time. He would still be able to see the river. He had Samus's number anyway so he could call her should he do that. He spotted the name 'Washburn' pretty easily. It was the only one that began with 'W'. 15th floor, room 1504. Mr Question Mark frowned. 1504? That would have a view of the river. And also….it was on the 15th floor. He groaned silently. These rich people also thought they were safe on high floors. Unfortunately, it also made a quick escape very hard, unless you were mad enough to jump from the window. Not that Mr Question Mark had done that. Well, not recently. He went from the directory and headed to the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me?" he asked the receptionist. "Is Mr Washburn in?" The receptionist (a young man who looked too old for the boring job, but too young to drink gave him a bored glare. "Yeah kid. He is. Is he in trouble or something?" The boy gave Mr Question Mark a hopeful look. Man, he needed some action. Mr Question Mark was about to tell him something before a thought crossed his mind. Why would he ask that? He didn't ask that if one person came to ask if a resident was in. On the other hand, if two people asked….

"Did someone else come here?" he asked. "Looking for Mr Washburn."

The receptionist nodded. "Yeah, around 5 minutes ago but he left and went to other building to the right I think. I didn't see him do so but he just asked and left. Are you guys here to arrest him? Man, I feel sorry for his kids. And-"

"Don't worry." Said Mr Question Mark. "I'm sure everything is fine." He waved goodbye (although that didn't entirely convince the young man) and headed towards the elevator. He pressed the 15th floor button and headed up. Why would someone ask for Washburn and yet not come to see him? His apartment couldn't be accessed from the building across the way if someone was planning to kill him. And even if they were, why go to the building next to it? They couldn't get a shot in because either 1501 or 1502 would be blocking the way. A salesman? Or maybe a colleague? But then why leave? Mr Question Mark kept the idea in the back of his mind. Man, the world was filled with weird people. (Get the irony? A weird person calling others weird?) The elevator beeped as soon as it reached the destined floor. As Mr Question Mark got off, he stepped away as a man and his wife go on the elevator. He looked down the corridor was any door numbers and the first one was 1543. He looked on the opposite side. 1544. He went left and looked at the door numbers until he reached 1504. There was a large space between it and the next room, like the others and at the end of the corridor was a large glass pane that showed the lovely view of the next building. Mr Question Mark went to it. Was this the building that the mysterious guest had gone to? He looked up and down the building. Nothing special, not even on the roof. He narrowed is eyes but moved to the door and knocked the door. There was the sound of some movement on the other side and a shout of "Daddy! The door" to which the reply was "Let me get it!". Mr Question Mark waited patiently and the door opened, but only a fraction, blocked from opening the whole way due to a chain lock.

A face, one of a fairly young man, definitely 25 give or take a year, looked through the door. He wore glasses and had green eyes and messy blond hair. "Yes?" he asked. "What do you want?"

"Mr Washburn? It's not what I want but rather what you do. I believe you called?" Washburn's eyes went wide as he realised who he was addressing. He closed the door and undid the latch and opened the door the whole way. "Are you the consultant?" he asked as he looked up and down the corridor.

Mr Question Mark paused. "Seriously? You said you thought the phone was bugged. And you just open the door to some guy?" Washburn stared at Mr Question Mark for a little bit before realising what he had just done. He took a step back and put his hands in front of his face. "P-Please don't kill me!" he whimpered.

Mr Question Mark rolled his eyes. "Hey. Hey! Relax. I'm a good guy. At least I think so. Whatever, you and I better get inside before something bad happens." He stepped inside and after checking the corridor again he locked the door. He offered his hand to Washburn and lifted him up. Mr Question Mark had a look around the apartment. In front of him was a small opening, most likely for shoes judging by the shoes, and then an area that had three doors, one on the left, another on the right and the last one in the middle. Washburn composed himself and looked at Mr Question Mark. Mr Question Mark looked at him back, going for a bored expression. "S-Sorry. It's just that I didn't think clearly. Are you really the consultant?" Mr Question Mark nodded. "You're awfully young. And what's with your eyes?"

Mr Question Mark let out a laugh. "I'm really not that young. As for my eyes…I don't know you that well yet." He gestured to the doors. "After you?" Washburn nodded and headed for the door on the right. Mr Question Mark followed and stopped as Washburn opened the door. Although he was blocking Mr Question Mark's view, it was clear that it was a bedroom. The large window at the end of the room (a bedroom guessing by the large bed against the wall, Mr Question Mark could see) covered the whole wall and the sunset began to shine through. Mr Question Mark guessed it was only a few more minutes before it was dark. "Kids?" asked Washburn. There was a rustle of movement. "It's safe now." More rustling but this time it was louder. Washburn moved out of the way as Mr Question Mark saw three small children, 2 boys and a girl. The older of the two boys and the girl wore glasses and looked to be around 5 or 6 whereas the younger of the two didn't have spectacles and looked 4-ish. "These are my kids." He said. He pointed to the girl. She had short brown hair and blue eyes that matched her father. "Amanda." Then at the boy with glasses, green eyes and brown hair. "Alfred." The boy without glasses but blue eyes and brown hair. "Sam. Kids say hello to my guest…..I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Mr Question Mark" replied Mr Question Mark with a smile.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight. Mr Question Mark" said Washburn with a glance at Mr Question Mark to see if he was serious.

"That's a funny name" said Alfred.

"Alfred!" said Washburn half-heartedly probably because he agreed.

"Are they going to be listening?" asked Mr Question Mark. "To our conversation."

Washburn opened him mouth but Sam answered him. "Ya!" he said with enthusiasm.

Washburn looked at Mr Question Mark who shrugged. "I don't care." Washburn nodded and led the kids out of the room. He entered the middle room, which like the bedroom had a large wall of a window. A table was in the middle of it as well as a fireplace on the right wall along with a mantelpiece with many family mementos. On the left wall a door, one that Washburn indicated to. "The kitchen" he said but moved to the chairs that surrounded the table. He sat down on one (more of a sofa than chair) and the kids did so on the same sofa. Mr Question Mark went to the opposite one. He adjusted his fedora.

"Now where shall we start? Ow 'bout you tell me that most shocking fact you can and we'll start from there." Said Mr Question Mark.

Washburn nodded. "Alright but be prepared." Mr Question Mark nodded. "I assume you know the member of the Supreme Council, Cleopatra." Again, Mr Question Mark nodded. "Well, I'm her husband, Professor Robert Washburn of the Galactic Federation."

Eat your heart out, Samus thought Mr Question Mark. I don't think this is a prank.

* * *

**So, Washburn is Cleopatra's husband. I thought they didn't have any family.**

That's what makes it a cliffhanger. How can someone with no family have family?

**...I suppose something happens to the poor Washburn?**

Amybe, maybe not. It all depends on how I thoink the story should progress.

Also, I realsie that in the previous chapter, I mentioned that I'd talk about what type of being Mr Question Mark is but that never happened. I'm planning that to happen in the next one or two chapters. That's where stuff gets really exciting! Lots of figthting and a flashback scene to a time where Samus and Mr Question Mark are working together. Don't worry, I'll make it happen!

And with that

Review if you please.

**when stuff gets exciting for you, I start getting physically abused. And what's with you saying I'm not physically strong? I'll bash you anyday! Stupid author...**

Stupid character...


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter of my crossover fic. Most of this with intorduce the main bad guys of the story. as can be seen this is VERY important. Also, a main plot point will be introduced. What plot point I hear you ask? Read and find out. **

**Also I have a confession to make. I have only played one Metroid game and that's Metroid: Other M. Still it's better than nothing. and another charcter from that game will appear.**

**Otherwise...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Metroid.**

* * *

Precia looked outside at the sunset. "When do you think he'll be back?" she asked Samus who was in the bed next to hers.

Samus shrugged and focused on working with her weapon, a small pistol. "He's probably off doing some random thing after finding out it was a prank. Krolo Avenue is a very rich area."

"So you did know where it was!"

Samus smiled. "Of course" She picked up her gun and lifted up the barrel, a line of shining yellow energy appearing from it. Samus snapped it as flicked her wrist and then put the barrel down.

"What is that?" asked Precia.

"This? Oh, a small weapon that I carry with me anywhere. It's one of my trusted weapons, apart from my Power Suit. Mr Question Mark has is Berretta but I have this. We both work differently. How about you? You good with a weapon?"

Precia shook her head. "I've had training. You know 'A girl must learn to protect herself' and everything but nothing really serious. I know who to use tem but really it's just self-defence."

Samus nodded. "It's the first step. I was something like that."

"Really? The great Samus Aran, used to be a little girl?" asked Precia with a smile.

Samus laughed. "Of course. But then I grew up, got better and better. Started taking jobs and then before you know it, here I am. On a case, trying to find a mole."

Precia leaned forward. "Who do you think it is?" she asked. "The mole I mean."

Samus shook her head. "I'm no detective. I leave that up to Mr Question Mark. But…if I had to say, my gut feeling says that it's Napoleon. War can harden a man or woman, I should know better than others, and sometimes you start to wonder if your side is the winning side. I know what that feels like too."

"Really? Did you almost lose a fight or something?" asked Precia, even more curious.

Samus nodded. "A war. The Four Suns War."

"Four Suns….." asked Precia. She had vaguely heard of that. It was the 4 battles that the Galactic Federation had launched against a terrorist organisation known as 'The Bright Ones' that had threatened to turn 4 suns located around the universe into black holes, using a Star Converter, a device that accelerated the life of a star….or changed it. In fact, it was only 2 years ago. She remembered how busy her father had been then. It was when the Galactic Federation had appealed to numerous galactic mercenary for hire organisations in order to get more guns for hire. In fact, it was said that all the Supreme Council Members had fought, even Alexander and Cleopatra. (In case you are wondering, Mr Question Mark did if fact play a part in the war but it was before he met Precia. Time travel people. Pay attention.) Even some of the Fifty (a group of soldiers who were known all around the globe for their power, strength and ability to fight) played a part in the war. She remembered that the First (the strongest and most feared) was called the Doctor or something and the Second was…..she forgot but she knew the Third was the Captain, and the Fourth was….

She shook her head. She was asking Samus something. "So what battle did you take part in? The Battles of the First Sun? The Second? Or the Third?" It was impossible for her to be here if she fought at the Fourth Sun battle. She would be dead.

Samus looked almost…..tired for a moment before she looked at Precia. "All of them. I fought at all of them."

Precia went wide-eyed. "A-All of them?!" she choked. If she fought at all of the battles, then… "D-Did you see it? The Conversion?"

Samus nodded. The Conversion was the final act of the Four Suns War. After each battle, it was discovered that after being destroyed, each Star Converter unleased a gas that spread out for 1,000,000,000 kilometres, something that would have engulfed anyone at the battle surely. Each Star Converter unleashed its own special gas but when combined together, the gases acted as a countermeasure for the last Star Convertor. Unfortunately, the last Star Converter was the one that couldn't have been stopped. Reports stated that no planets were destroyed or engulfed because the sun was too far away from any planets. It was isolated and it was almost like 'The Bright Ones' had chosen it to prove their power. The Conversion was when the Star Converter had activated and destroyed the sun, pulling everything in. Apart from the people who had fought at the battles previously. The gases resulted in the people covered in them to gain their own 'anti-gravity' to counter the black hole. Tests had been conducted after and completed successfully and Star Converters were illegal, not that anyone wanted one. Although 'The Bright Ones' had lost some of their own, they had taken some in. Overall, the total death toll ranged in the 1-3 billion range.

"It-It was terrible. To see people I knew, and respected, pulled into that godforsaken thing. One man I know, Anthony Higgs, survived as well. In fact, I sent him a message as soon as I arrived, but I don't know when he'll be here." Said Samus. "He was pretty shaken up as well, more than me. Also, someone you know pretty well was there as well."

"Really?" asked Precia tilting her head. "Who?"

"Why Mr Question Mark of course. I asked him to participate in the war and he agreed after analysing the threat."

Precia laughed. Samus looked at her with a confused expression and waited until Precia stopped. "That's impossible. Two years ago, he was in a coma. I looked over him the entire time."

Samus stared at her. "How is that-?" asked Samus to herself before she stopped as she realised the solution. She let out a laugh. "Son of a-. I'll be. He was telling the truth."

"Telling the truth about what?" asked Precia.

"Time travel." She said, only earning more confusion from Precia. "But in the war, Mr Question Mark did play a part. Unofficially of course. There's no mention of him in the official records on the war." Samus added before Precia could ask any more questions about time travel.

"What type of involvement?" she asked. Although she had no idea what kind of part Mr Question Mark and whether or not he could actually been there, she was eager to know.

Samus smiled. "You know, I have to thank you Precia. Before I met you, I wouldn't talk about this but you helped me get over it."

"Over what?" asked Precia. "What did I do?"

"You showed me that Mr Question Mark survived." Answered Samus. "After he did the final act of the war, I thought he had died, but you showed me the truth."

"D-Died?" said Precia wide-mouthed. "What do you mean?"

Samus leaned back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. She glanced outside and stood up and turned on the light as it was starting to get dark. "You know the three other Star Converters that were taken after the first three battles?" she asked as she leaned against the wall.

Precia nodded. "Well, Mr Question Mark took them to each battle and studied them. And when the Conversion began, he realised that the only way to stop it was to set up another black ole to counter it. So, he threw himself into the black hole, even though he was immune to its effects."

"He-He-HE THREW HIMSELF INTO A BLACK HOLE?!" blurted Precia sitting up suddenly. "How did he survive?"

Samus shrugged . "That's what I would like to find out. But you know Mr Question Mark. He has his secrets." Precia nodded and looked outside, at the darkening sky.

"Is that why you-" Precia asked remembering what Samus had done when she had seen Mr Question Mark.

"I hadn't seen him for 2 years and I thought he was dead. What would you do?" she replied.

"He isn't back yet…." Precia said.

Samus looked outside as well. "If anything comes up, he'll be fine. He does like to be dramatic. Unintentionally I think."

Precia looked at her with hope. "Maybe he's already back but didn't think to come in?" she asked hopefully.

"Actually-" began Samus but Precia had already gotten up and ran out towards his room. She watched as Precia did so and chuckled. Mr Question Mark had that effect. There were always people who wanted to see his face or just be in his presence…

* * *

_2 years ago…._

_Before the Fourth Sun Battle….._

_"Why are you here again? The Mr Question Mark asked, looking through his glasses. He was sitting at a desk and was observing a device on it. It was large, almost like a briefcase although instead of a lid, there were numerous wires inside that were attached to small cylinder. Inside, there was nothing. Not air or sound, just Nothing. But it was that nothing that was so dangerous. To think that it would have the power to create a black hole?_

_"Your hair's gotten worse." Said Samus, avoiding the question. Indeed, Mr Question Mark's had begun to change colour. No longer was it the black that it usually was but instead, white streaks had started to appear in it. He had earned numerous glares from people when he actually went outside his room that only had a desk on one side and a 'Police Box' on the other. There was one window and in the distance, one could see a bright sun: the next target of 'The Bright Ones'. _

_Mr Question Mark snorted. "War. It's the ultimate stress. Both on the mental and physically body. It'll go away soon." He said as he continued to look at the Star Converter. Three others like it sat at the desk. _

_"You know, you're hogging them." She said. "Some of the other scientists want to have a look at them."_

_Mr Question Mark nodded. "And I'm one of them."_

_Samus arched an eyebrow. "How long have you been in here? When was the last time you ate?"_

_"What day is it?" he asked, using his sonic screwdriver to detach one of the cables connecting to the cylinder._

_"Tuesday." _

_Mr Question Mark was silent. He looked up from observing the Star Converter and looked at her. "You now I can't remember." He laughed and scratched is head. "That just proves how old I am. I can't remember certain things."_

_Samus leaned against the door frame. While Mr Question Mark was in his suit as always, she had elected to use her Power Suit to tread around The Hope, the battleship that she was on. Being the forty-eighth of the Fifty meant she had to maintain a certain image. "I think that's always what you're like." _

_Mr Question Mark shrugged and stood up. He removed his glasses, put them inside his blazer, went to the window and looked out it. He observed the sun spots and leaned forward, crossing his arms as the frame of the window supported him. "I hope we can get these guys before they actually set of one of those." He said indicating with a foot to the devices on the desk. Samus walked up next to him and did the same. _

_"It sure is beautiful." She said. Mr Question Mark nodded in silent agreement. They had both fought hard in the recent battles. Anthony had also been a part of them and Samus knew that he would be somewhere on The Hope. Both in dogfights against enemy ships in space and in physical fights against the enemy on their ships, they were both tired. Not that they complained. Anthony was more vocal about it and they had both laughed it off. _

_After a while of looking at the sun, Mr Question Mark went away from the window and towards the door. Samus followed as he did so and he opened the door. He walked through it and went into the next room and knocked. When there was no answer, he opened it with his sonic screwdriver and walked in. _

_"What-?" exclaimed Samus. What was he doing?_

_The occupants both screamed from the bed in the corner. Samus turned to look and didn't need an explanation. Man and a woman in bed with numerous items of clothing littering the floor. Do the math. She looked away and turned to Mr Question Mark who had walked up to the window and looked through it. _

_He stood there for a little bit before he swore and ran out of the room. He ran past Samus, who looked at him as he past. Mr Question Mark just swore. That wasn't good. She had never heard him swore and even she knew that it wasn't good. He ran along the corridor of The Hope and visited numerous rooms, all looking through the windows to look at the sun. _

_"What's happening?" she asked as they entered another room. Mr Question Mark ignored her and ran out of the room and into a person walking past._

_"Whoa kid" said a voice. Samus looked up at the figure. He was tall and wearing the Galactic Federation Military uniform, a green set of protective clothing. Among all things, there were not stylish. He had brown skin, short, black hair and looked to be fairly built and strong as he had barely budged as Mr Question Mark had run into him. "Aren't you supposed to be looking at those Star Converters?" he asked. _

_"Anthony." Said Samus as she nodded to him. He was one of her closest colleagues. They had met up after the Bottle Ship Incident only 3 months prior and had had numerous occasions to catch up as _somehow _they had always managed to end up on the same missions and ships, hell sometimes the same room. Coincidentally, Mr Question Mark was also in the same position, not that he cared. All he wanted to do was to end this stupid war. It wasn't as bad as the Time War casualty-wise but war was war. It had to be stopped. _

_Samus went down to Mr Question Mark as put an arm under his shoulder. "Mr Question Mark?" she asked. "You should really watch where you're going."_

_Anthony looked down at him. "That's right ya little critter." Said Anthony with a smile. 'You may know you're way around a battlefield and a fight but you know not much about slowing down. I mean- Hey what's wrong?" he asked, actually looking concerned. The joking mask was gone. Whatever Mr Question Mark's facial expression, it must have been something serious to do that._

_Samus let go of Mr Question Mark's arm and went over to where Anthony was to see Mr Question Mark's face. She could see how Anthony was concerned. Although, his eyes both went red in times of serious conflict, they went blue in times where he was really putting most of brain power to work. Right now, they were both blue. And Mr Question Mark was sweating even though there was no reason to be tired. Sweating and looking scared._

_"Mr Question Mark?" asked Samus as she shook him. Whatever he had figured out, it was something big._

_"What's up with him?" asked Anthony. "What did you do?"_

_""Nothing." Samus replied. "I mean, he looked out the window and…" Samus ran towards the window that oversaw the sun. There was nothing special. All there was in view was the sun. A few sunspots and that was it. Amongst the orange and yellow were small black dots that covered the sun. She had never seen a sun like that but then, she had never really had the chance to observe one up close as most of the time, as she was fighting to protect planets and civilisations._

_She walked back to the two and knelt to Mr Question Mark. His blue eyes were darting all over the place, almost as if he had rapidly thinking of a problem and a possible solution. He was probably thinking so fast that he failed to realise that he would do so faster if he had his fedora on. _

_Anthony looked at Samus who shrugged. He too knelt down and shook the boy on the ground. "OI!" he shouted earning glances from others around him. "Mr Question Mark! Are you OK?" That got his attention. Anthony never called Mr Question Mark by his name and only ever did so when he was serious._

_Mr Question Mark regained his senses and looked up at the two were looking down at him. He wiped his brow. "Where were you?" he asked Anthony. _

_"What?"_

_"You. The past hour. Samus came to my room and you followed. We had a chat. It was a nice chat. You left. Quite rudely I might add. Where did you go?"_

_Anthony frowned. "I told you. I was being briefed."_

_"By the captain?" Mr Question Mark asked._

_Anthony nodded. "He's in a meeting. They're discussing possible tactics to take down 'The Bright One's' ships when we encounter them."_

_Mr Question Mark sneered. "We won't be encountering them." He stood and shoved the two out of his way. Samus grabbed his arm and he turned and he gave her a cold glare._

_"Samus" he said in a voice that sent chills up her spine. His eyes had turned their alternate colours and had never looked so devoid of any emotion. Even Anthony looked a bit alarmed at its coldness. "You will let go of me this instance."_

_Samus looked at him but complied. He stared at her a little while after the incident and walked to the centre of the corridor._

_Anthony looked at Samus. "What did he see in the window?" he whispered._

_"I don't know Anthony but one thing is that I don't like it one bit. I just hope he doesn't do anything st-"_

_She stopped talking as she realised what Mr Question Mark was doing. He had walked to the centre of the corridor and was reaching for the back of his pants. The only thing there was…._

_Mr Question Mark pulled out his gun and fired numerous shots into the air. People around him screamed and numerous soldiers pulled their guns on him in response. There was a mess of shouts telling him to drop his weapon but Mr Question Mark kept on firing. _

_"We're leaving!" he announced. "This battle has been lost! The Star Converter is already in place!" He turned towards one of the soldiers, a short man who looked like he knew what he was doing. _

_"You. Tell the captain that anyone who can leave as to. Immediately. I don't think we can save everyone but-"_

_"What the hell are you talking about?" yelled Anthony. He and Samus had raised their own weapons and pointed them at Mr Question Mark. _

_Mr Question Mark pointed at the sun through an open door. "You see that? Those black spots? Those aren't stops. There too perfect to be. Their outlines. Outlines of ships ready to attack. And their definitely not ours. That tells me one thing. That 'The Bright Ones' they're right there. And they're gonna set off a Star Converter. We're too late."_

_One of the soldiers holding a gun at Mr Question Mark looked at him with a shocked expression. "You've lost it." The soldier said. "I saw you at the Second Sun battle. All the stress must have gotten to you." He turned to the other soldiers. "Look at him. His hair is white. He's lost it." _

_"Lost it?" exclaimed Mr Question Mark. "I'VE lost it? Me? Then tell me sir. After the Star Converter explodes, the only thing that will be going through your mind is the fact that you didn't listen to me. And I'm ashamed that I didn't notice it faster."_

_One of the other soldiers spoke up. "Kid. It's OK. The war gets to everyone." The soldier took a step forward and Mr Question Mark pointed his gun at him. _

_"Don't. Step. Closer." Said Mr Question Mark in a cold voice. The soldier stopped._

_"You're not going to shoot me. You won't get the captain to do what you want if you do. And then everyone here is gonna shoot you. You don't want that. Hell, I don't that. Put the gun down."_

_Slowly, Mr Question Mark id so. "You're right. I'm not going to shoot you. The only person left to shoot is…."_

_Mr Question Mark opened his mouth and put the gun inside. He tightened his finger on the trigger and titled his head at the soldier. _

_The soldier had certainly not expected that. He took a step back. Mr Question Mark spun around and using his free hand directed it away from the sun. The message was clear. Get out of here._

_The soldiers and observers looked at each other. Clearly this kid had lost it. Not only were they fighting 'The Bright Ones' but they had to deal with mentally retarded kids as well? They didn't sign up for this._

_Samus took a step forward, her gun-arm raised. "Mr Question Mark. Put the gun down. Now." She said in a cold voice. She knew it wasn't as good as Mr Question Mark's but it was the best she had. Mr Question Mark looked at her and she saw in his eyes that he was serious. There was no way to convince him to stop what he was doing. But still the way he was doing it was madness. _

_Of course there had been rumours spread about him throughout The Hope. That he was eccentric or suffering from some sort of mental illness that prevented him from living out a normal life. That was the only reason he had joined the war. Samus had tried to explain that he was a good person and only here on her request. Still, nobody had listened. In their eyes, Mr Question Mark was as mad as people could get and that was that. Maybe though, he had lost it. Lost it among all the madness of war. _

_"Put it down or I will shoot you." She said. "I will." Mr Question Mark looked at her and then at the sun and narrowed his eyes. They suddenly widened and Mr Question Mark pulled the gun out of his mouth and fell to the floor with his hands over his head. Samus was about to ask what he was doing but something interrupted her. _

_There was a crash behind her but it didn't sound like glass breaking. She turned and went wide-eyed. The sun wasn't there anymore. Instead, there was just black. Black, Black, Black. It swirled in circles and she could feel The Hope start to move closer to the black hole. She turned back to Mr Question Mark but didn't get to speak to him as numerous people cried out and were lifted off their feet and sent towards the wall. Items did so as well until there were heaps of people and soldiers stuck to the wall like fridge magnets. _

_Samus picked herself up and looked around. Somehow, she was unaffected by the black hole's affects. A groan next to her told her that Anthony was the same. She looked around. There were others on the ground around her, nurses and soldiers as well. And among them…_

_Samus ran towards Mr Question Mark who was still holding his gun. He was looking around him at the people who were on the ground. "But that's-"he said as he reached into his blazer for his glasses and put the gun away. He donned his glasses._

_Samus knelt down as Mr Question Mark looked around him and then at her. "What IS that?" he asked, probably to himself as he reached out and felt the air around her. What did he see? What was there?_

_"It can't be." Said Mr Question Mark. He stood up and headed to the window ignoring the cries of the scared people around him. He looked at the black hole and saw how The Hope got closer and closer towards it and how other ships closer than they were were sucked into it like water down a drain. _

_"10 minutes" he said. Samus needed no explanation. She headed back to Anthony and helped him up. God his uniform was heavy. He grunted in thanks and turned and helped another person up and looked at the black hole as the person who he helped ran away. Then he looked at the people on the wall, held there like an invisible force. _

_"Why aren't we affected?" he asked. Mr Question Mark put a hand on the glass of the window and observed the sight. _

_"You know the gases that were released by the Star Converter?" he asked. Anthony nodded. "Well, they must of combined together to form an anti-gravity that can counter even a black hole. It's all around the people who were at the First Three Battles." He shook his head and walked out of the room. _

_"We need to find a way to get rid of that black hole. More and more people die the longer we wait." He leaned against a wall where there were no people stuck to it and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Think. Think. Think."_

_"No pressure." Said Anthony as he looked around. "But hurry."_

_Samus glared at him but he gave her an expression of displeasure. He may have been right but this was no time to add extra pressure._

_Mr Question Mark stopped rubbing the bridge of his nose and looked up. "Could it work? It could. Definitely." _

_"What could?" asked Samus with anticipation. Mr Question Mark looked at her and stood up and ran towards the direction of his room. _

_"We need-" Mr Question Mark began but was stopped as a large spacecraft ripped through The Hope, dividing it into two parts: the side Mr Question Mark was on and the side that the Star Converters were on. He watched as the craft continued its track towards the black hole. It was smaller than The Hope so it must have moved faster. There was a hissing sound coming from the passing ship and all the doors of it opened but nothing came out. Mr Question Mark watched in confusion. Why would someone open the doors unless…._

_They first thing that came out of the ship was not a person but a small barrel that rolled in front of Mr Question Mark, Samus and Anthony. Mr Question Mark could see that it was covered in the same gas that they were through his glasses._

_The next thing that came out of the ship was a bullet. Not that it could be seen. But what it did could be seen. It hit the barrel and it exploded, throwing Mr Question Mark back. Samus and Anthony were unaffected as the metal in their suits prevented them from being thrown back as well as the fact that Mr Question Mark had taken most of the blast. _

_Finally, some people came out of the ship just as it finished its course through The Hope. It was two men. The first, the one of the left, was of medium height and had large scars on his face. He had brown hair and green eyes. The one on the right was of the same height and was missing on eye. The remaining one was gold in colour and his brown hair was the same as the person next to him. They both wore black leather jackets and red trousers. _

_Samus and Anthony raised their weapons and pointed them at the two intruders. _

_"Well, well." Said the scarred man. "To think that the boss started the plan earlier than we thought. We didn't even have time to completely sabotage that ship._

_"Indeed." Said the one-eyed man. "And to think my policy is to never leave a job uncompleted." He sighed and looked at Samus and Anthony and frowned. "Didn't our blast get you? Or was it…"_

_The one-eyed man searched around and noticed the boy to the side of the ship, dragged there by the angle of the ship. He had left a bloody trail where he had been dragged. The boy groaned in pain and used the wall to stand up. With a grunt, he pulled out a piece of wood from his arm, covered to the tip with blood. He threw the piece of wood away._

_"Barrels filled with gunpowder. Very 19th century." Mr Question Mark noted. He looked past the two men outside at the gap between the halves of The Hope. It was not too far and the artificial gravity would help him from getting sucked into that black hole. _

_"Mr Question Mark?" asked Samus gun-arm still trained on the two men._

_"I'm OK." He said. Mr Question Mark looked at the two men and sighed. "Excuse me, but could you get out of the way? I have a job to do." He walked towards them and they responded by quickly reaching into their jackets and pulled out a device similar to the ones being pointed at them by Samus and Anthony and pointed them at Mr Question Mark. _

_He looked at them with an unimpressed expression. "Don't you know who we are?" asked the scarred man._

_"Should I?" asked Mr Question Mark. "Because I really don't."_

_The scarred man looked at the one-eyed man. "Hear that? He doesn't even know that. And he calls himself a soldier."_

_The one-eyed man scoffed. "Then we shall enlighten him."_

_The scarred man nodded. "We work for 'the Bright Ones', kid. Their top assassins. They call me 'Scar'."_

_"And they call me-" began the one-eyed man._

_"One eye?" asked Mr Question Mark. _

_The one-eyed man narrowed his one eye. "Patch. They call me Patch. Why does everyone say One-eye?" he asked Scar._

_"Dunno." Lied Scar. "But we wouldn't be doing our job as assassins if we let this kid go." He said. They both concentrated their guns on Mr Question Mark-_

_-and Scar cried out as a plasma burst from Samus's gun arm hit in the chest. He stumbled back and Patch looked at her in alarm. "What do you-"he began but Anthony fired his gun at Patch's leg and he as well cried out and fell, clutching his leg._

_"We'll handle this." Said Samus. "You go." Mr Question Mark nodded and ran towards the edge of his half of the Hope. It was a good thing that the shrapnel from the barrel only hit his Arm not his leg. That would have been problematic. He leaped from The Hope and looked outside, an actual clear view available to him._

_Numerous ships were all pointed towards the black hole, getting closer and closer. Some were moving faster than others and others looked like they were hardly moving at all. A person screamed as they rushed past him in space towards the black hole. People like that were everywhere. Pouring from almost every ship, people leaked out from gaps in the structure or broken windows, only to be sucked into the black hole. _

_Feeling sorry for them wasn't going to help. Saving them was. Still, Mr Question Mark felt the bile rise in his throat as his body threatened to throw up. He forced it down and focused on the task. He landed on the other half of The Hope and looked up. His room wasn't too far. He ran, passing the looks of heaps of people stuck to the walls. One room he passed, had a broken window and the room itself was empty. Victims of the black hole. Once he spotted his room he ran inside. The three Star Converters were on the wall and Mr Question Mark's TARDIS lay where he had left it, unaffected. Mr Question Mark reached for the three Star Converters and went inside the TARDIS to get some rope. He found some after a look and went back outside it to attach it. There was a scuffle and Samus appeared at the door, still in her Power Suit although some of was covered with blood. He couldn't tell whose but judging by the fact that Samus wasn't limping or anything, it was probable that neither she nor Anthony was on the donating end. _

_Samus took one look at what he was doing and Mr Question Mark saw her eyes widen in her suit. "No." She said, understanding Mr Question Mark's motives. _

_Mr Question Mark ignored her but kept on tying the Star Converters to himself, keeping them all close to his chest so he could access them easily when the time came. There was only one to go. He picked it up from his desk. Samus strode over and grabbed his hand. "I won't let you do it."_

_Mr Question Mark looked at Samus. "At what cost Samus? You came over the halves of the ship. Did you see what I saw?"_

_Samus didn't acknowledge his question but he felt her grip harden. "I have a responsibility to save those still left alive." He flicked his hand out of Samus's grip and picked up the last star Converter, tying it to his chest. "And you're not going to stop me." He tightened the rope. _

_Samus was silent as she watched his work. He was aware of her gaze but he ignored it. He was also aware of what was coming next._

_"You can't die..." said Samus softly. "You just can't!"Mr Question Mark kept on working. "What about what you told me about living!? That there is nothing better. You can't go to your death like this!" She hit the wall with her fist. "You just can't." _

_Mr Question Mark was finished. He stood up and checked the Star Converters. He let out a weak laugh. "War. The ultimate stress." He raised his head and looked at Samus. "There's a first time for everything Samus." He said. "And I haven't died yet."There was silence between the two and Mr Question Mark extended a hand. "It's been nice knowing you Samus and if I survive, I'll give you a call." _

_Samus looked at the hand but instead of shaking it, she pulled Mr Question Mark into a hug. Mr Question Mark silently groaned as the Star Converters pushed into his skin. "Will I see you again?" she asked as she let go of the hug._

_Mr Question Mark smiled. "Let's see how this turns out first." He turned his back and walked towards his Police Box, opened the door, stepped inside and closed it. Samus watched in sadness and amazement as the Police Box rose from its position, levitating in the air. She stepped back as it moved forward with incredible speed and smashed through the room, heading towards the black hole. _

_"See ya later." She said softly, using one of Mr Question Mark's favourite phrases as the Police Box reached the black hole. Space flashed with the same glow that started the Conversion and then...it was over. _

_The Fourth Sun battle had ended as quickly as it had begun._

* * *

Samus followed Precia as she reached Mr Question Mark's door and knocked. "Hello?" she asked, hopeful that he was in. "Are you in there, Mr Question Mark?"

No response.

Precia slumped. "He's not here." She said. She kicked the door in exasperation and it flew open. She and Samus looked inside the room in shock and saw someone inside. But it wasn't Mr Question Mark.

"Well, well, well." Said Scar as he looked up from the ripped papers on the floor, walls and ceiling. "To think the first job I get after I escape is to meet the person who helped imprison me. Hello Samus Aran." He grinned.

* * *

**I set that up so bad. If you're wondering where Patch is, have a guess. So, there was the back story between Mr Question Mark and Samus. whjat did you thnk of the Four Suns War? It's pretty important because well...it means that 'The Bright Ones' are involved in the mole. Is the 'boss' the person who the mole reports to? Or is it someone else? Also a very long chapter!**

**All wil be answered...**

**But not immediately! That's just stupid.**

You! Author! Where was my appearance?

**What do you mean? You appeared in the flashback. **

Yeah, yeah but what about my interview with Washburn?

**Well, Mr Question Mark, the ending of that interview and Samus's and Precia's encounter with Scar will be in the next chapter. As will more info on what type of being you are. I won't give it all away but little hints. **

**And with that:**

Review if you please

**Hey!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! the story is finally ready to take off. In this chapter, we will have fight scenes, a gigantic drop and a former charcter who was only mentioned actually appearing. Mr Question Mark's interview with Washburn and Samus and Precia's encounter with Scar will prove to be action packed and exciting...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Metroid.**

* * *

"You aren't surprised?" asked Washburn.

Mr Question Mark stood up and looked out the window. It was going to be dark soon, give it a few minutes he thought. "Not in the slightest." He replied. "Did you want me to panic and scream 'OH MY GOD' or something like that?"

Washburn looked at him. "How-?"

"Your children. None of them have blond hair like yours. Clearly from the mother. Although Sam doesn't have glasses, I'd say that his eyesight is from the mother too. Now adding the reason to your call, you must have information regarding the mole. The only people with enough information to ACTUALLY access unaltered records would be the Supreme Council. You must have had some ground breaking evidence otherwise, you would have told me on the phone. So, information that you don't want anyone to hear? Clearly from one of the Supreme Council members. But who? Judging by the fact of your age and the age of your children, must be someone about your age. Narrows it down to two people and one of these children look adopted, so Cleopatra it is. She must have dyed her hair pink to protect any relation to you. Her eyes are simply changeable through contacts, thus protecting little Sam here."

Mr Question Mark looked away from the window and smiled at the shocked people on the couch. Well, Washburn was the only shocked one. Amanda, Alfred and Sam all had awed expressions of their faces. Clearly they were impressed.

"There's also the fact that you have a family picture with Cleopatra IN it on the mantelpiece but ignore that and bask in how cool my deduction was."

Washburn hurried to the mantelpiece and upon finding the photograph, immediately pulled it down. He sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell you everything don't I?" asked Washburn.

Mr Question Mark gestured to the seat and Washburn sat down. "Not at all. All I want to know is about the mole. Anything else you feel you should keep to yourself, do so unless it involves the case. Later, I will pay a visit to Cleopatra and inform her of what I think she should do about you and your family."

Washburn edged closer to his children. "I won't leave them."

"And I don't expect you too. Please Mr Washburn-Robert, please excuse me-but can we get to business?"

Washburn nodded. "My wife noticed the mole's activities almost as soon as she was put into office. There were missing people, objects being taken from secure locations, positions of war being leaked to the enemy and these types of information could only be accessed by people of the Supreme Council. So she did some her own investigation."

Mr Question Mark grunted, feeling somewhat unwanted that one of the Supreme Council was doing her own investigation. Why was he asked to come in someone was already investigating? Someone in the Supreme Council would have had much more information to work with than he did.

"But she came up with nothing. The mole has been hidden well inside the Supreme Council. She gave me her own report of what happened should anything happen to her." Washburn's voice choked and he looked at his children, hopeful that nothing had.

The gears in Mr Question Mark's head were turning. Cleopatra was investigating? Then why did someone ask him to be here? It could have been the mole getting rid of the certain investigative element of the Family but they only came for a day. It wasn't worth the effort. It was only chance that Mr Question Mark was chosen to take over. That meant...

"Cleopatra was the one who asked for Samus to collect the Family wasn't she?"

Robert Washburn nodded. "She felt that she had to do something to protect anyone else from being hurt."

When Robert said 'anyone else' Mr Question Mark knew that he was referring to himself and his children. A mother would go to all costs to protect her children. And if Cleopatra sent for him...

"That means that the mole overheard her and decided to blow up the ship." Said Mr Question Mark with a smile. "That narrows down the suspects. Cleopatra probably wants to get this mole as much as I do because as long as they're around, you guys are in danger."

Washburn nodded. 'She asked me today to call the person who came to investigate and tell them what she found out."

Mr Question Mark rolled his eyes. "Well, it's rather what she didn't find out but it's good enough." He leaned back and pulled off his fedora and spun it on his finger. So Cleopatra was basically at the same stage that he was. Unsure of what to do, unsure of the next step. He sat in thought. What would be the next step? There was nothing to go on. Even Cleopatra had hit a dead end...

He stopped spinning his fedora. No, not hit a dead end. Just information wasn't being given to her. The mole had known about her investigation, judging by the fact that Samus's ship had almost blown up, they had to have known. But they wouldn't have let Cleopatra know that. Cleopatra would have been intimidated by the bomb threat she would have asked Robert to act quickly. And the Supreme Council's line was definitely not secure. Not to someone like the mole. They could get information from it but definitely not a fix on locations. The only way that the mole had to know that Robert had contacted him and an adderss for this Robert was...

...through Samus's phone. And they had discussed this very address on the phone. Add the fact that someone besides him had come to ask about Robert Washburn at the receptionist...

Mr Question Mark stood up and put on his fedora. "You guys need to get out of here. Right now."

Washburn didn't need an explanation. Whoever this kid was, he was working on this case and had the abilities to make a sound judgement. Hell, he had even deduced that he was related to Cleopatra through his children. Or was it the photograph? It didn't matter. He trusted this Mr Question Mark and he was going to do what he said.

"Come on kids." He said and he and Mr Question Mark led them to the door to the corridor. Mr Question Mark got out his gun and looked outside before motioning to the others. He turned to Washburn.

"Head to the Galactic Federation. Don't worry." Mr Question Mark added when seeing Robert's surprised face. "I doubt that any of the Supreme Council will recognise you as 'Robert, Cleopatra's wife'. They probably only found out about your existence today. Head there and find Samus Aran and the heir to the throne, Princess Precia. Tell them Mr Question Mark sent you. Get there as fast as you can."

Robert nodded and Mr Question Mark escorted him to the elevator. "What are you going to do?" asked Washburn. Amanda, Alfred and Sam looked in eagerness at him. Mr Question Mark just nodded his hat towards them.

"Get the bad guys."

Mr Question Mark closed the door and sat where he had sat when he was interviewing Robert. He turned on the lights as he did so as it was getting dark.

If the mole had figured out where Washburn had lived, then they would have sent someone. And they had. The mysterious person who had asked for Washburn and disappeared to the building opposite. Mr Question Mark smiled to himself. They hadn't gone to the building opposite. They had walked to riverside and had proceeded to climb the wall. It was the only explanation possible if they were to avoid detection from any other people, provided they did it at night when all the 'rich people' closed their blinds. The assassin probably had the floor and room.

The perfect bait.

Mr Question Mark went to sit down, ready for a long wait just as the window burst open, throwing Mr Question Mark backwards, glass cutting at him. He got up quickly at pointed his gun at the new occupant of the room.

"Well, well, well." Said Patch, dressed just like he had when Mr Question Mark had first met him. He looked around the room and upon seeing his target was not there he grinned at Mr Question Mark. "To think I get to fulfil my job of two years ago: killing you."

* * *

Precia and Samus walked into the room cautiously.

"You know him?" asked Precia.

"Bright Ones" was Samus's only response but Precia understood it. Scar looked different than he had two years ago. He had more scars on his face, running from his cheekbones to the other, crossing almost every part of his face. He had a knife in one hand, probably the one that he had used to destroy all of Mr Question Mark's information.

Scar sat down on the bed and grinned. He was missing a few teeth. "This brings back memories. Last time I saw you, you were with that suit kid and you and that Anthony Higgs beat us to a pulp." He curled one hand into a fist. "Well Samus, things have changed. And I'll be happy to kill you and your little friend here."

Scar leapt forward, swinging his knife at Samus. She was prepared though. She blocked it with one hand and kicked at Scar's chest with a foot but he leaped back. That was all Samus needed. She threw her small pistol at Precia who caught it and she activated her Power Suit. When Scar had recovered, he was facing two armed and dangerous opponents.

"Good thing this room is big." Said Scar as he leaped forward again. He attacked Samus again, using his feet to propel himself further. She countered with a hand and pointed her gun arm at him and let loose a plasma burst. Scar jumped back and the plasma burst hit the ground and faded away, leaving a slight burn mark in the ground where it had hit.

"What are you doing here?" asked Samus. "You should be in prison."

Scar grinned. "Not anymore sunshine." He said. He leaped forward again, this time at Precia. Samus tried to intercept him in order to protect the future Queen but it was too late. Not that Precia needed any protection. When he was close enough, she spun to the side and kicked at his chin. Scar, surprised, didn't expect the hit and thus didn't dodge. The blow connected and Scar was thrown back, landing on his feet as he rubbed his chin.

Samus looked at Precia in awe. "That was self-defense?" she asked.

"I expected that I might need a lot of it when I was young. Seeing a person getting shot in front of you does that." Precia held up the small pistol and aimed it at Scar. Scar smiled at the action and titled his head.

"Looks like I underestimated you little girl." He said. He reached for something inside his jacket with his free hand and flung the knife at Precia. She swatted it away with the gun, letting it drift from Scar's direction for an instant.

In that instant, Scar moved. He pulled out the thing he was reaching for inside his jacket and pointed it at Precia. A revolver. Precia noticed it and jumped out the way as Scar let loose one shot that zipped past her hair. Had it been longer, it would of certainly burnt through it.

Samus took advantage of the fact that Scar was focused on Precia. She swung her arm down at Scar, a blue plasma whip coming out of her gun arm, wrapping around the revolver. She pulled it away from Scar, letting it fall into her outstretched hand and pointed it at Scar. She fired and Scar ran towards the wall, jumping at it and his feet landed on the wall, suspended in the air for an instance. He leaped towards Samus and tackled her to the ground, using one hand to grab the revolver should Samus not fall.

Instead, Samus stumbled and Scar pulled the revolver out of her grip and aimed it at her visor. "Let's remove this nasty thing." He said and fired. The visor smashed open at the close range of the bullet and Samus flinched as parts of the visor broke inwards and scratched against her skin. The bullet was stopped by the visor and landed on the floor. Scar pushed back, using Samus as a springboard and landed perfectly aiming the gun at Precia.

She was on the floor after dodging the first bullet and reacted as soon as Scar aimed his gun at her. She fired and a small yellow projectile shot out and hit Scar's hand with the revolver. There was a small zapping sound and Scar cried out and dropped the gun, clutching at his hand with his other. Small bursts of electricity came from his hand and he looked at the gun Precia was holding at it with fascination.

"Paralysed my hand..." he said as he looked at the gun. Both Precia and Samus took advantage of Scar's hesitation. Precia fired the small pistol again, another yellow burst heading towards Scar. Scar steppe out the way and Samus used her plasma whip to wrap around the revolver on the floor. She pulled it towards her again and pointed it at Scar.

Scar had obviously predicted the event and raced towards the wall near Precia. She scrambled away, scared that Scar would take her hostage but Scar wasn't after her. He was after the knife that Precia had swatted away with the gun and that was lying on the ground. He picked it up and crouched and rolled as Samus fired the gun again. Scar came at Samus, jabbed at her now exposed face but she ducked out of the way and punched at Scar's leg.

Scar cried out and dropped, swinging the knife as he did so. Samus took a step back and pointed the revolver at Scar again. Scar saw what she was about to do and flung the knife at her. She ducked to avoid it and it hit the door leading to the corridor. Scar grabbed Samus's outstretched hand and they wrestled for the gun, Scar clawing at Samus's face and Samus lashing out punches to Scar's gut.

Scar won out in the end, his fingernails to close to Samus's eyes for her comfort. She back away and Scar yanked the revolver out of her grip and pointed it at her face. "Adios." He said grinning. He was about to fire when Precia fried her own gun, releasing another small zapping sound. Scar back away from Samus upon hearing the sound and Precia ran to Samus, them both blowing the doorway and Scar's knife from the assassin.

"I hope that Patch's having a better time than I am." Said Scar.

* * *

Mr Question Mark tipped his fedora to Patch. "Long time no see Patch. I would say that I'm happy to see you but I'm really not." He kept his gun trained on the assassin who was standing near the now broken window.

The assassin shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Where's-?"

"Do you really think I'd tell you?" asked Mr Question Mark.

Patch laughed. "I'd suppose not. They said that someone came to investigate but to think that it'd be YOU. I heard you died."

"There a lot of that going around." Reported Mr Question Mark. "But as you can clearly see..."

Patch nodded. "Well. We better change that." Patch, with a quick motion, flung a knife at Mr Question Mark which Mr Question Mark merely sidestepped. Patch raced forward in order to rip the gun from Mr Question Mark's hands. Mr Question Mark allowed him to get closer and when Patch reached for the gun, Mr Question Mark kicked him the chest. Patch gasped and fell back, landing between the two sofas.

"Nice try. But no cigar." Said Mr Question Mark.

"I can see how you survived Four Suns." Said Patch. "But you haven't won yet." Patch rolled to the side and lashed out a kick, hitting Mr Question Mark in the hand, causing the gun to fly towards the main entrance. Patch stood up in a quick motion and Mr Question Mark punched at his head. His punch connected and Patch fell back, his mouth bleeding. Mr Question Mark ran for the gun as Patch recovered...only to feel a gunshot shoot the fedora of his own head. He ducked and rolled out of the way, grabbing the gun with one hand and the fedora with the other. He inspected the fedora. No holes. It must have hit the air and blown it off.

Mr Question Mark turned around gun in front of him. Patch had disappeared. Mr Question Mark ran to the sofa he had sat on and ducked behind it. He waited for a bit and fired, the bullets hitting the kitchen pans with clangs. There was response fire and Mr Question Mark ducked behind the sofa. Patch must have reacted to the shots from the pans. That meant he was in the kitchen.

Mr Question Mark fired some more shots. "What are 'The Bright Ones' doing in league with the mole?" asked Mr Question Mark.

There were response shots. "Haven't figured that one out?" mocked Patch. "The mole works for us."

Mr Question Mark fired some more shots as he saw Patch from above the countertop. So, the mole worked for 'The Bright Ones'. That at least solved one mystery. But who was it? All of the current Supreme Council had fought in the Four Suns War. There was no way to tell what they would do next. And there was also the issue of Scar...where was he?

Mr Question Mark peered over the sofa just in time to see a small object fly over the kitchen bench. Upon realising what it was, Mr Question Mark leaned over the sofa, hands covering his head. The grenade landed on the carpet and the fuse went off almost a second later. The sofa that Washburn had sat on received most of the blast and it flew into the sofa that Mr Question Mark was hiding behind. It fell back and the first sofa flew over Mr Question Mark's head and hit the mantelpiece.

Mr Question Mark coughed at the smoke and looked where Patch had previously been. Mr Question Mark felt a punch hit his face and he fell back, the gun sliding out his grip and landing near the mantelpiece.

Patch went in for another punch, one that Mr Question Mark grabbed with one hand and delivered his own punch to Patch's gut. There was a grunt and Mr Question Mark kneed Patch's gut and head-butted Patch's forehead, causing the assassin to stumble back. Mr Question Mark reached for his gun and fired at Patch. The assassin rolled out of the way and set off his own gun but Mr Question Mark had already anticipated that he would do so and had sidestepped, firing as he did so.

The bullet hit Patch's arm and he cried out, Mr Question Mark taking his chance. He came in and hit Patch's gun, it sailing through the air and falling out the open window. He repeatedly hit the wounded area, feeling Patch's blood in his fist as he struck again and again. Patch screamed out and kicked Mr Question Mark's chest and the two fell back. Mr Question Mark rolled in order to get up quickly, holding his fedora so that it wouldn't fall off.

Patch had gotten up more quickly than Mr Question Mark and had reached for another knife that he had hidden. He leaped towards Mr Question Mark and plunged the knife into the boy's leg. If any pain was felt, it didn't show in Mr Question Mark's face. Instead, he grabbed Patch's wrist and pulled it from the knife and hit the wounded arm. Patch cried out and stepped back to avoid a repeated assault from the boy detective.

Mr Question Mark pulled the knife from his leg and threw it out of the window. "Who is the mole?" he asked.

Patch breathed heavily. "Like I'd tell you." He said in reply. Mr Question Mark shrugged. It was worth a shot. "But…." Said Patch. Clearly he still had more to say. "You won't survive this encounter, Mr Question Mark. I will kill you and your legend will be lost. To think that we were told be careful of your interference."

That statement struck Mr Question Mark as odd. If someone had informed 'The Bright Ones' of his ability to screw people over, then someone else was helping them. Someone who wanted him dead. It was an extensive list but the fact still remained. Who was helping 'The Bright Ones'? He thought back to Four Suns. The same question had occurred to him then as well. Until 'The Bright Ones' had openly declared the existence of a Star Converter, such a device hadn't existed. So how had given them the technology to make such a device? They couldn't make such a device.

It was something but it was a start. If 'The Bright Ones' were working for someone, it was a big breakthrough in the case. He now had a lot of questions to ask the remaining Supreme Council members when he survived. There was no if about the situation. Now that 'The Bright Ones' and their mysterious 'benefactor' were in the equation, who knew what would happen? He shuddered at the memory of being sucked into that black hole.

"I assume that 'The Bright Ones' are going to cause as much trouble as possible for me now. Tell me, Patch, you told you about me?"

Patch gave him a blank stare before smiling and extending an arm, his good one. He held it out like he was grabbing something but the hand was empty of any object. "Let's just say that you'll figure it out….eventually. The brain works faster just before death, they say."

Patch groaned as his hand started to change. Mr Question Mark could only watch in oat fascination and horror as what was happening in front of him.

* * *

Scar reloaded his revolver and Precia was about to move forward before he was able to do so but Samus held out a hand, motioning her to stop. "He probably wants us to get in close" she explained to the girl. Scar didn't look up as he reloaded and when he was finished he looked up.

"Very good Samus. You don't want to get to lose but you don't want to entirely kill me either. After all, there are so many questions you have for me." Scar pointed it at Samus and Samus and fired. She dived to the right, away from Precia and Scar moved towards Precia and the open doorway where his knife lay on one of the walls. Precia fired her pistol and the small burst of electricity shot out again. This time Scar was ready. He ducked underneath the burst and ran at Precia, one fist raised.

Precia saw it coming and focused. She had wanted Mr Question Mark to see her fight, show to him that she wasn't a girl that needed protection 24/7, just protection on those days where she couldn't handle a situation. That was what Mr Question Mark was for and one thing for certain in this situation was that she could handle this. She sidestepped Scar's fist and swung the butt of the pistol towards the assassin's temple which struck.

Scar stumbled out of the way and Precia aimed a kick towards his side, one that connected, earning another grunt from the man. He stumbled back and glared at Precia. "That's it bitch." He said and raised the revolver. …

…..only for Samus to fire a plasma burst from where she was at Scar's leg. The burst hit the man in the leg and burnt through the clothing, hitting the skin beneath. He screamed and the revolver discharged, Precia hitting the floor with her hands over her head. Scar fell to one knee and aimed to where Samus was but she had already thrown her plasma whip towards the gun and pulled it out of his grip.

Scar raised his hand and held it in the same cupping position that his partner had almost an hour's walk away. "Hope you enjoy this" he said with a sinister grin. Samus stared at the hand, waiting for something to happen but before anything could…

_ZAP!_

A short burst came from Precia's gun and struck Scar in the back, on his spine. The short spurt of electricity ran up his back, paralysing the man all down his body. He looked wide-eye at Samus, obviously realising what had happened and fell forward.

"No! Nonononono!" he said to the floor. "It's not supposed to be like this!" Samus walked over to Scar and undid the cup that his hand had formed and looked at Precia.

"Nice shot" she said as the Power Suit stripped away. Precia stood up and wiped her brow. She threw the pistol at Samus.

"Thanks." She said. That little pistol saved me. I can see how you like it." Samus caught it and smiled. She holstered the pistol and moved Scar to the wall, his mouth moving in protest but the rest of his body unresponsive. Precia stood next to her as they looked at the fallen assassin. "Can't wait to tell Mr Question Mark about this." She said smiling at Samus.

Samus nodded and knelt down to meet Scar at eye level. "Your body should regain feeling in a while." She said. "But in that time, you can tell us what's going on. Why are you here?" she asked. "Do you work for the mole?"

Scar laughed and spat at Samus. She wiped it away, showing no emotion at all. "I'm not telling you anything, bitch." Said Scar. "In my opinion, this was unfair. Two versus one and I didn't get to use my secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?" asked Precia. 'When you cupped your hand or whatever?"

Scar laughed. "It's much more than that little miss." Said Scar. He turned to Samus. "You might have gotten off easy but that other guy, the consultant, won't be so lucky. Patch dealt with him."

Samus and Precia went white when Scar said the phrase 'consultant'. The only time they had heard that phrase in the last 12 hours was…

"Mr Question Mark" whispered Precia. Scar looked up at the to-be Queen.

"Mr Question Mark? Is that his name?" Realisation spread across his face and he looked between the two girls. "THE Mr Question Mark?!" If Scar could clap and dance around, he would have. Instead he just laughed. "To think, you said its name before and I didn't realise. It didn't mention it on the phone."

Samus reached for her phone and flipped it up, dialling Mr Question Mark's phone. It rang but no-one answered. It went straight to voice mail.

_This is Mr Question Mark. Well, technically it's just his voice but you'll have to manage somehow. If you're in a crisis scream and then give name and location. If you have hate mail, text me please. Thank you._

She looked at the phone and then at Scar. "That's right" he answered for her. "We bugged your phone, and by this time your little friend is dead and I'll get a bonus."

Samus put away the phone. "You hired you?" she asked. "Clearly someone who has a grudge against Mr Question Mark. Is it 'The Bright Ones'? Whose after him?"

"Him!?" said Scar, almost screaming. "More like IT." Upon seeing the blank expressions of the bounty hunter and the princess he gaped. "You don't know?" he mock said. "You don't know!?" Scar laughed, a cocking sound due to the fact that Samus had now put a fist underneath his chin.

"Don't know what?" she asked.

Scar stopped laughing and coughed. "That he was created. An experiment. And that's all I'm going to say."

"And why should we take your word?" asked Precia. Mr Question Mark created? Impossible. He had to have been born, just like she and Samus and Scar was. "It's impossible for someone to be just created like that."

Scar grinned. "Ask it if you like. But you won't get an answer. The great creation has fallen. I would bet my life on it. Mr Question Mark is dead and that's that."

Precia looked at Samus and she shook her head. "There's no way. Call the rest of the Supreme Council. We need a cell and stat." Precia nodded and ran out the door, stopping at where Scar's knife was.

She took it out of the door and threw it at Samus, saying her name to warn her. Samus nodded in thanks and pointed the knife while Precia went down the corridor to find someone who could tell the Supreme Council what had happened and find a cell. Samus stood up and sat on the bed and merely watched the assassin on the ground. Both were thinking the exact same thing.

Mr Question Mark has to come back. He has to.

* * *

The cupped hand stood in front of Mr Question Mark, the fingertips joined together. The skin in between them was growing! It had spreading, joining the thumb to the pointing and then all the other fingers together. The transformation continued, Patch sweating a the transformation took place. Soon, it was no longer a hand on Patch's arm but rather what looked to be a container attached to the arm, yellow veins pulsing from it, the inside glowing an eerie red.

Patch breathed heavily and Mr Question Mark blinked unsure of what to do. One thing was certain; he should have run when he had the chance. That container looked to be mightily dangerous and when something was dangerous in Mr Question Mark's eyes, you should head for the hills.

Patch grinned at Mr Question Mark and took a step closer. Mr Question Mark raised his gun higher. "Stop" he commanded. Patch merely took another step, the beginning of a slow walk towards Mr Question Mark. He took step after step closer and Mr Question Mark took step after step back. It was like a zombie approaching him closer and closer.

He couldn't tell whether Patch was in his right mind but Mr Question Mark knew a great way to bring him back should he be gone. Mr Question Mark fired the gun at Patch's wounded arm, the bullet passing through. Patch screamed and Mr Question Mark took a step back, clutching at his ears. It wasn't an ordinary scream.

Unlike the one before, it had a ring to it that was not pleasing to his ears. He heard glass in the kitchen shattering at the scream and Mr Question Mark fired the gun near his ear to try and block it out. Patch stopped and Mr Question Mark looked at the man. "To think that you are the first to see this side of me." Said Patch. "It's quite exciting, is it not? Metroid DNA inside of me."

Mr Question Mark's eyes went wide. "M-Metroid-?!" he stammered. This was not good. An assassin was bad enough, but an assassin with Metroid DNA inside of him?! This was a whole new type of bad. Mr Question Mark looked at the new container on the arm. It wasn't a container. It was a suction cup, designed to latch onto a target and drain their life-energy.

Mr Question Mark held out a hand. "Listen to me." He pleaded. "The Metroid DNA has altered your body structure. You need to stop this right now otherwise your body will reject itself. Right now, you're sucking away your own life-energy in order to become more powerful. You need to stop this now." Mr Question Mark felt his phone ring in his pocket but he ignored it. It would go to voicemail.

Patch just grinned. "You don't know what it feels like." He said. "Having all this power…..at my _fingertips!_" he exclaimed. "It allows me to do things like this!" He lunged forward at Mr Question Mark and he reacted by leaping out of the way, Patch smashing into the brick wall separating the room from the bedroom into pieces. Mr Question Mark fired a few shots at Patch's back. They burst through but it didn't seem to do anything other than attract Patch's attention.

"That's not good." Said Mr Question Mark. Change of plans, he decided. His gun was practically useless, so he put it back and walked back, towards the kitchen. Since Metroids were weak against cold, he hoped that Robert Washburn had a large freezer, or a lot of frozen ice-cream. Path looked at where Mr Question Mark was heading and laughed.

"I don't think so." He said and disappeared. Mr Question Mark remained calm. He was just moving at such a speed that it made it almost impossible to guess where he would appear next. Almost. Mr Question Mark knew his type. A back stabber. Literally. Mr Question Mark turned, aiming a punch behind him to hit Patch. He would strike and then reach the kitchen and get some ammunition.

Mr Question Mark felt his punch connected and smiled, only to feel something on his chest. He looked down and his stomach dropped. The suction cup was on his chest. It pulsed and moved, almost alive, and gained a red shine as Mr Question Mark's life energy was taken from him. He felt his strength evaporate from his body, unable to push away as he felt all energy leave him. His head drooped and his fedora fell off his head onto the floor.

Patch smiled and lifted the boy into the air, his legs dangling. He groaned, unable to move as Patch continued to suck away his life energy. He walked towards the open window and moved Mr Question Mark to the edge. Mr Question Mark hung on hopelessly, only the suction cup keeping him in the air.

"The river below you is quite popular among us. Good for making sure that bodies aren't found. The Supreme Council itself did a test and it turns out that less than 1% of bodies that are dumped in here are discovered. You won't be missed at all. Any last words?"

Mr Question Mark didn't look up at the man. He couldn't. If he could he wouldn't have anyway. There was no point. But he knew one thing. He had reached a point where his investigation had actually reached a point and there was no way that he was going to be killed. He could only really think of one thing to say.

"See…..ya…..later." he said weakly. Patch laughed and Mr Question Mark fell from the 15th story of a building into the grasp of the water body below that would decide his fate.

* * *

**Well. That was excitingt. After all, you baically just drained me and threw me to my death. I would be insultde but this happens to me all the time.**

Admit it. You like being put into htese situations. Besides, I think it was a good twist. What did you think about the revelation?

**About me being created? Actually pretty interesting. I'm sure others would agree with you IF THEY READ THE STORY. ONLY 25 VIEWS AND NONE OF THIS CHAPTER!**

** Anyway,  
Review if you please**

now, what to do with you next...


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, well, well. Finally, Iit appears that I have a new chapter uploaded. Let's see how Mr Question Mark survived that fall as well as the fact that more information regarding the case will be revealed. But one question still remains...**

**Who is the mole?**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Precia and Samus lay in their beds, awaiting news from the Supreme Council. Scar had been taken away and the two girls had been questioned about what had happened. Around round of questions were due to happen but not for a few minutes. That wasn't the first thing on their minds though.

Mr Question Mark wasn't back yet.

Neither wanted what Scar had to be true. So neither of them spoke up. It was now in the middle of the night and they couldn't sleep, too many thoughts running around in their heads. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" mumbled Samus as the door opened revealing a large man wearing a Federation uniform. He had black skin and large eyes that seemed to suck in everything around them. Precia would have been fascinated by the man's sheer presence but not today.

"Princess." The man said upon entering. Both girls looked up from their beds at the title. The man smiled when they both looked at him. "Ah. Looks like the rumours were true. I'm sorry Your Highness." The man said as he turned to Precia. He faced Samus. "I heard what happened. Scar's being taken into custody as we speak." He reported.

Samus nodded. "Thank you Anthony." She said. "Precia, meet Anthony Higgs. Anthony, meet the Princess."

The man took a bow upon seeing looking at Precia for the second time. "Your Highness." He said. "An honour."

Precia was flustered. She rarely had anyone bow towards her outside of the palace. "I-It's alright." She said. "You can rise."

Samus snorted. "Stuck up" she said.

Anthony grinned. "Can't be too careful. This little lady here can get me a good job, even a promotion."

"You've never been one for promotions." Said Samus, amused.

Anthony shrugged and looked around the room. "Aren't you missing someone? You told me there was someone else that I would know here but I don't see anything."

"Ah." Said Samus. She remembered how she had told Anthony as such, but that was before Mr Question Mark had disappeared. Where the hell was he? "Right." She said. "I better explain."

Samus spent a good half hour explaining to Anthony the situation that was facing the Supreme Council. Apart from her late commanding officer, he was one of the men that she trusted with her life. Anthony was just as surprised as Samus had been when she had mentioned Mr Question Mark being the escort for the Princess. Regardless, she had continued, even recounting the conversation at the short battle with Scar. By the end, Anthony was sitting on the floor while Samus and Precia were still on their beds.

Anthony nodded. "I see. What Scar said is definitely interesting. You should of heard some of the rumours during Fours Suns that tried to explain his…uniqueness. I'd say it's nothing more than speculation. Someone out there must think that you can't be as brilliant as Mr Question Mark unless you've been created."

"That's not what's on my mind at the moment Anthony." Said Samus with a scowl. She had heard some of those rumours. Of course Mr Question Mark had just brushed them off but the result was that not many people were willing to fight with him during the Battles.

"Right. The fact that he hasn't come back yet." Anthony rubbed his chin. "What I want to know is what happened to Washburn wasn't that his name? Mr Question Mark went over to his place so the question is what happened to Washburn?"

Almost as if to answer, the door to the room burst open. Anthony and Samus raised their guns to the door only to see three children, 2 boys and a girl. They were all sweating, the older of the two boys and the girl, wiping their glasses in order to see better. They were followed by a man, also wearing glasses, with messy blond hair. He stumbled as he swathe guns, obviously surprised to see them.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Anthony.

"Are you Samus and the Princess Precia?" panted the man, holding the doorframe. The children were handling the fatigue much better than he was.

"Speaking." Replied Samus. "What do you want?" she asked, gun still raised.

"Mr Question Mark sent me. He said we would be safe here."

Precia jumped out of the bed. "Mr Question Mark did? What did he say?"

"Just to tell you that he sent me." The man replied. He closed the door and the four all collapsed to the floor. Samus nodded to Anthony and they lowered their guns and moved to the man.

"What's your name?" asked Anthony.

"Washburn." He replied. "Robert Washburn."

"Washburn!?" exclaimed Precia.

Washburn nodded. "Mr Question Mark came over for the interview and said we were in danger because our location was overhead on the phone".

Precia turned to Samus. "So the phone was bugged after all." She noted. "Tell us exactly what you told Mr Question Mark, leading up to what he said when he told you to come here."

Washburn nodded. "Firs, can I get a drink. We ran here you see."

10 minutes and 6 cool glasses of water later, Washburn explained his story. Needless to say, all three occupants of the room yelled when Washburn let loose his secret about being Cleopatra's husband. Precia had mused what Mr Question Mark's reaction would have been like but Alfred had noted how cool his deduction was. Sam and Amanda had joined in but after being told to be quiet, Washburn continued his story. When he had finished, Precia was the first to speak.

"So, he just went and stayed to ambush the assassin?" she asked. Washburn nodded. "Since Scar always travels with Patch, he must have been attacked by him. Taking on a highly trained assassin alone; that's so…..so….STUPID!" Precia yelled. "God! Why do I have such an idiot for a bodyguard?!"

Anthony snorted. "That's Mr Question Mark all over. Always takes things upon himself. What do we do Samus?" asked Anthony.

Samus leaned forward. "Well, we need to get these little fellas a bed and good night sleep. After that, we check out 32 Krolo Avenue. I want to know what happened there and where Mr Question Mark is. He should have been back by now, so I don't know what happened. After that, I suggest we have a talk with Cleopatra." Anthony and Precia nodded in agreement but Washburn spoke up.

"I hate to be the pessimist, but Mr Question Mark didn't seem like a fighter. He didn't exactly look capable to fight such a dangerous opponent. There's always the possibility that he's….." Washburn didn't finish as he was interrupted by Anthony.

"Let me tell you Washburn. He might seem weak but that makes people underestimate him. In my view, he's more a survivor than fighter. He's one of the hardest people to kill I'd say."

* * *

ACHOO!

The water underneath Mr Question Mark's nose erupted as he sneezed. Great, he thought, I barely have the energy to move but I have the energy to sneeze. After falling out of the window, he had barely managed to maintain his consciousness. He had drifted, his vision fading in and out, unsure of where he has. He was glad that he wasn't bleeding. He didn't think he could handle a stained and wet shirt.

He had stopped floating with the river's flow a while ago, but he had already formed an idea of what he was going to do when he got to moving. Talking to the private investigator, Cleopatra. Seeing Precia and Samus could wait until later. With the introduction of the fact that 'The Bright Ones' could be involved as well as a unknown hostile element, Mr Question Mark was wondering if he was going to get paid overtime for this. Was he actually getting paid at all he wondered.

He felt feeling slowly return to his body. If Patch had gone on for longer, Mr Question Mark figured that he would have had to regenerate in order to gain lost energy but he was upset that it was taking so long for his body to heal. Man, why was everything so hard?

He twitched his fingers and slowly moved one arm to lift himself up. He did so very slowly and rested on the nearest wall that he could find. He looked up, finding himself on the bank of river, near a park. He got the name and now roughly had a faint idea of where he was. Lying on his back, he looked up at the stars. He didn't have his fedora with him, which bothered him greatly. He liked his fedora.

The patterns of the stars reminded Mr Question Mark of what adventures he had had while travelling inside the TARDIS. He hoped that those days returned soon. He always liked…..

Days returning soon? Mr Question Mark blinked. Come to think of it, why were 'The Bright Ones' returning? They were locked up after he had stopped that Star Converter. Their organisation should have crumbled at the failure of the one trump card that they had. Why was the mole still working for the failures?

"Failures?" asked Mr Question Mark out loud to no-one. "What failed?" he asked himself. 'The Bright Ones' had lost all of their members right? Wrong. There was the mole. All current members of the Supreme Council had fought in Four Suns which meant that they had already been elected into the council at that point. 'The Bright Ones' hadn't failed. They had infiltrated the Supreme Council! But what would that do? They really didn't have any objectives apart from the Star Converters and those were a wipeout…...

Mr Question Mark sat up suddenly the idea that was forming inside of his head revealing implications that shocked him. The Star Converters weren't a wipeout at all, Although the threat of them had been eliminated, they had worked. They had killed but most of all, THEY HAD WORKED! And if it ain't broke, don't fix it.

It was clear. 'The Bright Ones' still had a Star Converter to use. One more egg in the basket. By why hadn't they activated it yet? Of course! That would have no purpose. If you want to strike fear into any heart, you wait for a flashy show presentation. But when would be the best chance to activate the Star Converter? The mole had 2 years to do so! The Star Converters didn't activate immediately. It took time to charge up, a day at least. But what were they waiting for? The mole had tried to stop the Princess from coming and….

Stopped? No, that wasn't it. The bomb. It was too easy to find. He had simply taken a guess and there it was. Nothing to it. The mole purposely put it in a spot that would have made it easy to find. Even if it hadn't been found, their target would have been eliminated anyway. The Princess. Precia. They were after her. The perfect terrorist job; kill a royal. 'The Bright Ones' would certainly sacrifice themselves, as seen at Four Suns. This was way bigger than he had imagined. He stood up, his body filled with energy. He turned in the direction at where the headquarters were and looked at his watch. He had arrived 12 hours ago. He had another 12.

Time to run.

* * *

There was one thing that he needed now, as he looked at the headquarters of the Supreme Council. He had to talk to Cleopatra and he had to do it ASAP. He could have just walked in, but he figured that the entrance would be watched by 'The Bright Ones'. So what he needed was a disguise. He reached into his blazer, feeling around inside his 'bigger-on-the-inside pockets'. Where had he put it?

* * *

A few minutes later, the sniper on one of the rooftops saw movements in front of the headquarters. He aimed the scope to aim at the occupants head and stopped. The man had brown skin and was carrying a bag that was filled to the top with letters. A postman. The sniper watched in amusement as the wind caught one of the letters and it blew away, saw how the postman chased after it. It was a man with green eyes. Not the target he was looking for. He had been told to look out for one person; the bodyguard that the Princess had taken to the headquarters. He was the major threat. But this man was not the guy. The sniper maintained the position and watched as the man walked through the doors.

* * *

Mr Question Mark reached the inside and walked a few more steps, exhaling as he did so. If he had been noticed, he would have been shot by now. He was glad that his disguise as a postman was still effective, the postman uniform looking quite good on him. Although his suit was underneath him, anything that resembled the being known as Mr Question Mark was gone. Simple brown powder and green contacts had altered facial appearances and a simple change in posture and the way he held himself changed him from a boy to a man.

He smiled to himself, glad that he still had it. He decided to maintain the disguise, in case there were any more people working for 'The Bright Ones' still around. He looked left to right remembering that Cleopatra's chambers were to the left. He turned that way and after a few intersections, he reached the one he was after. He looked at his watch. It had taken him longer to get here, due to him replenishing life energy so he now had less than 11 hours left. He could make that.

He rounded the corner and ran into another person, the impact causing many letters to fly out of the bag and onto the floor.

Mr Question Mark and the other person fell to the floor painfully.

"Ouch" said both people and they looked at the person who had run into them. Mr Question Mark was surprised but tried extremely hard not to make it show on his face.

"Oh my! I'm soooo sorry sir!" said Precia. She was in her nightgown. Why would she be outside in her nightgown at this time of night? It wasn't her house.

"Not at all." Mr Question Mark replied, altering his voice to make it sound lower and more tired. Well, the tired he didn't have to fake. He picked up the strewn letters and Precia assisted in the effort, apologising profusely for her accident.

After all the letters were picked up, Precia hadn't the last one to Mr Question Mark the postman.

"I'm sooooooo sorry." She said again.

Mr Question Mark let out a tired smile. "It's fine miss. Accidents happen." He tilted his postman's cap (man he missed his fedora. He would get it back after the case) and turned away. It would be dawn soon and then there would be more people around who might recognise …

He felt a pressure of his shirt. Crap. Had she recognised him? He didn't need this. If she decided to have an outburst near the corridors with windows, if there were snipers, he would be dead and then the threat of the Star Converter would be lost. He turned around. "Yes miss?" he asked.

Precia let go of his shirt. "Did you just come from the entrance?"

Mr Question Mark was going to say something else but reckoned that if he did, his cover would be blown. "Yes miss. Just a few minutes ago."

"You can stop calling me miss, you know."

"Sorry mi- ma'am."

Precia smiled. "If it's a balance of ma'am or miss, I choose miss."

Mr Question Mark sighed. Seriously, why was she here? "Alright miss. What about the entrance miss?" he asked.

Precia made a sour face. All of use of the word 'miss' must have made her anxious. "Well, I was just wandering if you saw anyone."

Mr Question Mark arched an eyebrow. Was she looking for him? "Anyone, miss? Details would help."

"Sorry." She said. "A boy. Around my age."

"There are lots of boys your age." He replied.

Precia narrowed her eyes. "You remind me of him Annoying."

Mr Question Mark twitched and hoped that Precia didn't need it. He didn't need this. Why him? "I'm a postman. I work with specifics." He countered.

"He's about your height. In fact, I'd say he is your height. He looks around 16 and he wears a suit."

"A suit?" he asked. "My height?" He shook his head. "Sorry to say this but no."

Precia hung her head and looked to the entrance. "I'll just wait for him then." She started off and Mr Question Mark saw her go. She was probably going to go out tomorrow with Samus and she needed her whole wits about her. Anyway he was off to….

"Excuse me." He said. Precia turned around. "Do you know where Cleopatra's office is? I have to give her something."

"Sure. Just turn the corner. You'll see a map on the wall to the right in a little while. What do you have to give her?" she asked.

He was going to tell her to mind her own business but there was no need to be rude. Apart from the whole Star Converter crisis. But Mr Question Mark would be rude. Not a simple postman.

"A message." He said. A spot of truth on the portrait of lies.

"A message? Aren't you a postman? Don't you deliver letters?" she asked sceptically.

"Sometimes things need to be said or experienced in order to grasp their full value. For example, feelings. You can write them done but you can't experience them until you face them. Obviously this message needed to be felt."

Precia nodded. "I see."

"How about that boy you know? Does he make you experience something that can't be understood until it is experienced?" he asked.

Precia blushed. "Wh-what are you saying?!" she blurted.

Mr Question Mark tilted her head. Why was she blushing? "I mean safety or happiness. Obviously not. Sorry to bother you. Good luck." He said and began to walk off. He saw the map on the right that he already knew was there without having to ask Precia, asking her to maintain his disguise. He walked past it, towards the door at the end of the corridor.

"He does you know." He heard a voice at the end of the corridor, behind him. Damn it! Crisis here! Why couldn't you give your problems to someone else!? Regardless, Mr Question Mark turned around and looked at the girl in the nightgown. "He makes me feel safe."

Mr Question Mark nodded. He had expected that. He was a bodyguard. Good to know that he was doing his job. "Do you think he would want you to worry about him?" he asked.

Precia shook her head. "Not at all."

"Well, then I think that you should get to bed miss. You might worry about him but what you're doing is worrying him even more, I'm sure."

Precia stared at him as he turned around and walked towards the door. "Good night Your Highness." Mr Question Mark said when his back was turned as he grinned.

He heard footsteps receding and he approached the door of Cleopatra. Now, she could get a good night's rest and he could start his investigation. He loved a good questioning. You always left the room with more than you went in with. Even if it was nothing.

He knocked on the door. No response. He knocked again. There was a soft sound but he couldn't make it out. He put his ear on the door and knocked again. Another soft sound. He sighed. He tried the door but it was locked. Was that the way it was going to be? He reached for his sonic screwdriver and used it on the lock. A hum and a click later, Mr Question Mark went into the room using the sonic screwdriver as a torch to look around.

The room in front of him was similar to his own in the headquarters. There was a bed on one side and there was a desk on another that was cluttered with papers and other documents of importance to the Supreme Council. He knocked on the open door, hoping that the soft sound would come again. It did, from the direction of the bed. Mr Question Mark shone his sonic screwdriver on it but saw nothing underneath the covers. Which meant…..

He went to the gap between the bed and the wall and saw what he was looking for. Dressed in matching white top and pants was the face of a young woman with pink hair. Honestly, why would anyone dye their hair pink? Judging from her children, her natural colour was brown. In his opinion, he thought that she looked better in brown hair. She groaned as Mr Question Mark shone the light into her face.

First of all, Mr Question Mark scanned the room for any listening devices and upon finding none, move towards his next steps.

Mr Question Mark moved away and closed the curtains near the desk. He checked the drawers on the desk for a weapon but didn't find any. Then he checked under the desk and there, tape to the underside was a gun, a small pistol like the ones that Samus used. He took it off and held it in his hand. He then moved towards the door and locked it then went back to the desk to get the chair. He moved it so that it sat in front of the bed. Moving quickly he picked up Cleopatra, who groaned, and put her in the chair. Mr Question Mark sat on the soft bed and crossed his legs, tossing the small pistol to the bed. Man his legs were tired. Patch must have done more damage than he thought. Mr Question Mark didn't bother to turn on the light. Instead, he shone the sonic screwdriver into Cleopatra's face, not bothering to remove his disguise.

Cleopatra groaned at the light and opened her eyes. They were brown. Again, Mr Question Mark guessed that she had contacts on to protect her children. She saw Mr Question Mark on her bed and leapt up. Mr Question Mark saw her go to the desk and reach for the underside in a quick motion. When she came up empty, Mr Question Mark shone his light towards the small pistol on the bed.

"Have a seat." He said, pointing the light towards the chair. Cleopatra did as she was told. She sat down and Mr Question Mark shone the light at her. She could get a look of his face in the light from it.

"A postman? Couldn't you come up with anything better?" she mocked.

"Wow. That hurt. That really did. I like being a postman." Complained Mr Question Mark, honesty in his voice.

Cleopatra snorted. "Fine. You've already failed today. I suppose you just want to succeed by killing me."

"Failed today?" asked Mr Question Mark. He hadn't heard about this.

"Yeah. When Scar attacked the Princess and the bounty hunter."

Mr Question Mark had just seen Precia so she was alright. Since she had time to go out and not mourn, Samus was alright as well. Patch must have been sent to deal with Washburn while Scar must have been sent to deal with Precia and Samus. It was clear that Samus's phone was tapped.

"I see." Said Mr Question Mark. "What do you think I would accomplish by killing you?" he asked. He wanted her opinion while she saw him as an enemy. People usually tell their enemies lots of things because they don't think that they will believe them.

"You would eliminate my investigation. It was done. Now, I need to be stopped. So go ahead. Kill me." She said. She stuck out her chest, ready to take on anything that Mr Question Mark was going to send her way.

Mr Question Mark arched an eyebrow. What was she doing? How was he supposed to hurt her using a flashlight/sonic screwdriver? People came up with silly ideas sometimes. "What about your children?" he asked. "Don't you think that they'll be sad losing their mother?"

Cleopatra looked at him. "You didn't-"

"And Robert. What about him? It'll be in the news, so he'll hear about it. Honestly. I can't stand heartbreak, especially in families." Regardless, he still held up the flashlight. "I'm not here to kill you. Just a fellow investigator." He remarked.

"And after I tell you when I've learnt, what then?" she asked.

"I'll let you go. Isn't that obvious? I'll even take you to your family, assuming that their staying here…." He scratched his head. Where would Samus have put them?

"Seriously?" asked Cleopatra. "I want your word as a living being on that." She said.

"You have it." There was no hesitation.

Cleopatra nodded. "Before we begin, I need your name. I can't go around talking to you without a title."

"No you don't. Now if you begin, I can finish this investigation must faster."

Cleopatra narrowed her eyes. The sonic screwdriver/flashlight was not pointed at her face but rather at the floor but she could see Mr Question Mark and he could her.

"The first thing you need to know is-"she began.

"I don't have time for lengthy explanations. I'll tell you what I know and you can fill in the blanks. The mole works for 'The Bright Ones'. They probably have a Star Converter linked up to blow in about 10 hours. In addition, you have an additional unknown person or persons in link with them. Now, get to it. Fill in the blanks."

Cleopatra looked at the unknown postman in front of her. Who was this guy? How had he gotten this information? How had he known about her family? She had erased all traces of any connection, yet this guy had figured it out. She knew that he was not to be underestimated as an investigator.

"Yes." She said. "All the information you have is correct. There's not much I can add apart from that there are two collaborators with 'The Bright Ones'. After studying records during Four Suns, I was able to get this information but 'The Bright Ones' are in contact with a race and a man. The man I do not know. 'The Bright Ones' only referred to the man as I.A.M. Iam they called him."

Mr Question Mark almost fell forward. Iam. I.A.M. _Him_. _Him_. _HIM_! Why was _He_ here? Mr Question Mark went over the events of Four Suns over again in his head. Massacres. Advanced technology. It certainly reeked of _Him_. To think that after being shot in the head, he would have another encounter with _Him_. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. There was also the other collaborator to worry about. Mr Question Mark had a hunch that he wasn't going to like this either.

Cleopatra noticed the postman's reaction to the mention of Iam. "You know him don't you?" she asked.

The postman put up his hand. "No more questions. It's safer for you. Now the other collaborator?" he asked.

Cleopatra nodded. Although she had not heard of 'Iam' she had heard of the other collaborator. They had been recorded and archived in the Supreme Council Records under 'Red Alert'. A threat that was incredibly strong and would resort to anything to achieve their goals.

Cleopatra shivered. She had read about what they did to their victims and it sent chills up her spine. Bt still, if this man could help he would need all the information he could get.

"Cybermen. 'The Bright Ones' have assistance from the Cybermen."

Mr Question Mark almost dropped his sonic screwdriver. Cybermen. The Cybermen. 'The Bright Ones' had assistance from _Him_ and the Cybermen. He had many encounters with the metallic monsters, most of them with the Doctor but also by himself. He had never liked them. In fact, he despised them. Them and their creator and their ideals and their stupid phrase and-

Mr Question Mark shook his head. Noting what made the Cybermen pissed him off so bad wouldn't make the threat disappear. But why would the Cybermen ally with 'The Bright Ones'? They aimed for complete conversion of everyone and the members of 'The Bright Ones' would fit into that category. Also, why would He ally himself with them?

Four Suns was obvious. He always loved conflict and the destruction it brought. But why the Cybermen? The Star Converters killed but the Cybermen needed alive targets. Rather, just their brains but they had to be working. But the Cybermen had not participated in Four Suns. They probably had only given assistance.

But why assist now?! What would the Star Converter exploding here provide? It would kill and since the target is the heir to the Throne…..

Mr Question Mark looked up and looked at Cleopatra. Actually, what he was doing was looking at the space she occupied, not at her. That was it! By killing the heir, there would be panic. Matthew would not stand for anything like this and send thousands upon thousands of people to hunt down the culprits. Guaranteed, some of the Fifty would be involved. Perhaps, even the Doctor might join in. If they were to be captured and converted…..

You would have some of the greatest military minds and forces working for the enemy. He would probably only participate because it would result in death. He always made Mr Question Mark sick. And if the Star Converter exploded, 'The Bright Ones', _Him_ and the Cybermen would all accomplish their goals.

He stood up. He looked Cleopatra. "Are any of the Cybermen in the building?" he asked.

Cleopatra shrugged. Mr Question Mark looked at her disapprovingly and moved to the door. When he reached the door, he opened it and turned to Cleopatra.

"Ask Samus Aran where your family is." He said. "Do what you like with them. Family should be treasured, not thrown away. Don't be surprised if you see me around later today. I'll be investigating."

"Investigating!?" exclaimed Cleopatra. "A Star Converter is going to explode! The mole is still uncovered and there are the Cybermen and this Him character to deal with! Even I couldn't handle this!"

Mr Question Mark smiled. "Good thing that you're not me."

With that he turned and shut the door.

* * *

Mr Question Mark turned and walked down the corridor. It was still dark and by looking at his watch, he saw that it was 2:30 am. Precia had arrived at around noon yesterday so he used that as a benchmark. After all, that was the time that the mole had discovered that the bomb had not worked. So they would have started the Star Converter then.

He turned at the end of the corridor and leaned against the wall. Cleopatra would take a different turn to reach Samus's room and probably tell them everything that he just heard. He tried to think of a starting point for his investigation. Uncovering the mole would do nothing. If he found the Star Converter, the mole would be uncovered so that would be two birds with one stone. But how was he supposed to find the Star Converter. There were many forces that were opposed to him finding such a device….

He looked around the corridor in realisation. The corridors were large and there were not that many in the headquarters. As such, there weren't many hiding places. Even if one person were to report to another in a room, rumours of 'booty calls' arose faster than the media's intrigue to a story. In these corridors, it would be impractical for one of the Supreme Council to talk to another member of 'The Bright Ones' if they weren't in the Supreme Council. That raised the question, how did his enemies send their messages to their superiors?

Mr Question Mark looked up. The best place to transmit would of course be the roof. He went through the mental map he had in his head. It would take him 10 minutes max. Time was of the essence. Holding his bag so that no letters fell out, he ran to the roof.

The stars were just as bright as they were when he was on the river bank. Mr Question Mark looked up at them when he got up to the roof before looking at his surroundings. There were many different outcropping from the roof, due to the fact that smokers and other people liked their privacy when doing things. What people did when they were alone tended to surprise Mr Question Mark. But due to the fact that there were so many outcroppings, it would normally take a long time to look for a device that could send signals. Carrying such a device on your person would be ridiculous, as to avoid interference from the town below; it would have to be of a reasonable size. Mr Question Mark smiled. Lucky for him, he wouldn't take as long.

He reached for his sonic screwdriver and scanned the roof, looking for any such device that could send out signals that could be received from a craft outside the atmosphere. He had barely turned 180 degrees when the beeping of the sonic screwdriver increased. He walked in the direction, waving it around as the device directed him towards an outcropping. He scanned around it and found that it was reacting to one of the walls. He kicked the place where the sonic was reacting and there was a hollow sound. He used the sonic again to have a feel of what was blocking the hole and found it easily. As such, he undid the screws and the panel fell off. Inside was a blue device that looked like a laptop but it could be seen that it couldn't be folded like one. He pulled the device out and gave it a look over.

On the bottom half, there was a phone on the left and a keypad on the right. Separating the two was a speaker. On the top half, there was a screen, obviously used for make a visual. A small dot above the screen looked like a webcam that would provide a visual to the other side.

Getting to work, Mr Question Mark took off his postman's shirt, revealing the suit he always wore underneath. He reached for some aluminium powder inside his blazer and pulled some out after finding it. He poured a tiny bit out and smeared it over the keypad. The numbers that were touched by the users before showed as their fingerprints showed up. The numbers were 0 and 1. Was the number binary code? He clicked the keypad and a 4 digit code appeared. At least it narrowed down the possibilities.

Mr Question Mark crossed his legs and sat in front of the keypad. Using his flashlight function, Mr Question Mark shone it towards the keypad. The 0 key was definitely the button that had been pressed more than the 1. That meant at least there were 3 zeroes and one 1. 4 choices. Mr Question Mark leaned forward and considered the possibility. Judging by who he was up against, only one choice made sense. He put on his postman's shirt to maintain his disguise before he typed in his choice. 0. 0. 0. 1. He picked up the phone and hoped that it would connect. The phone rang. It rang again. Someone picked up on the third ring, the screen in front of him turning on, revealing a man who was wearing a white hood that cast his face into shadow, and leaving only his mouth visible. The uniform of 'The Bright Ones'.

"You aren't the normal messenger." Said the voice. It was a man's voice and he could tell that it was full of surprise. At least that meant he wasn't talking to a Cyberman.

"Our mutual friend passed on this message. Cleopatra has reached a turning point in her investigation. Actions regarding what to do are required." Mr Question Mark said. He knew that they knew that Cleopatra was investigating so he played that card hoping that someone would slip and give away the location of the Star Converter.

It was a while before the other end replied and when they did, the white hooded man nodded. "Proceed as directed." Said the hooded man. "Remove the Star Converter from location and put it in her room. Hide it beneath the floorboards and create the hole yourself. She won't expect the weapon to be in her own room when it goes off."

Mr Question Mark nodded. "And if our mutual friend can't remove the Star Converter? What do I do?"

"Remove it yourself. Have you been briefed?"

Mr Question Mark shook his head. "I only passed on the message."

"The Star Converter is located in the weapons room on the second floor. Check behind the old Roman spears and look for the hollow spacing. You know what to do after that."

Mr Question Mark nodded. "Orders received." He said into the phone, smiling to himself. "See ya later." He said and hung up. He paused after the screen went blank, thinking to himself.

He had analysed the workings of the Star Converter during Four Suns so he was fairly confident that he would be able to dismantle it before it exploded. There was still the issue of the Cybermen and Him. Knowing Him there would definitely be something in his way. There always was.

Replacing the transmitter and the panel hiding it, Mr Question Mark went down back into the building and headed towards the weapons room on the second floor.

* * *

Mr Question Mark walked down the hallways towards the second floor, taking the stairs, not the elevator. Being faced with a threat like the Cybermen who had a tendency to build teleports in elevators made him stay away from them. He reached the second floor, which was the same floor that his room was on. Curious as to what type of condition it was in, he walked over to it and had a look inside.

It looked like a hurricane had passed through. All of his notes were in tatters all around the room and there were traces of blood against one wall. He stared in shock, amazed that one of the things that had survived the destruction was his bed. He only used it to lie down when reviewing notes. He shook his head. He hoped that he wasn't going to be billed for that.

He walked past Precia and Samus's room and stopped. Washburn and the mini-Washburns were mostly likely in there. He wanted to see if there were alright but that would expose him. Instead, he leaned against one of the walls near the door, listening to the conversation inside.

"-that's that." A voice Mr Question Mark recognised as Cleopatra's went through the room.

"Who is this postman? Mr Question Mark was the only one investigating the case apart from you Cleopatra." Said another voice; Samus's.

"M-Maybe the postman is Mr Question Mark. He was always good at disguises." Aid another voice, who Mr Question Mark identified as Anthony Higgs. Mr Question Mark had expected that he would be here, so he wasn't really surprised.

"That would make the postman on our side right?" said Cleopatra. "There was one thing that I didn't mention to him."

Mr Question Mark leaned in closer. This was new. What hadn't she told him?

"You didn't tell an ally information?" asked a girlish voice. Precia obviously.

"I didn't think he was an ally. He didn't seem that way."

"Anyway, what didn't you tell him?" asked Anthony.

"All of the members of the Supreme Council were in the same room as me up until this evening. Apart from that, they went to their rooms and that was later this evening, at around 10 pm. Apart from then, the mole hasn't had time to activate the Star Converter that he thinks is there."

"Mr Question Mark studied them during Four Suns. He said that it takes around a whole day for the charge to start up. After it finishes charging, it explodes. That means we have quite a long time l-" Samus said but Mr Question Mark didn't hear her as he had begun to leave.

That was good at least. Since the mole hadn't left the room, there couldn't be any chance that the Star Converter could have been activated. Mr Question Mark didn't think that there were any other times when the mole could have activated the Star Converter until after they had arrived so he could discount it.

He reached the weapons room and unlocked it, peeping in to see if anyone else was in the room. There was no-one. He looked for a light switch when he walked into the room, found one and looked at the weapons room in amazement. The room was fairly large, not width size but the walls on the sides were fairly long and littered with weapons, bot modern and ancient. Mr Question Mark looked at the tools on the walls. Some of these could have been in museums, they were in that good of a condition. They appeared to be set in era order, with modern weapons being the most recent. Mr Question Mark could see teleport guns (speaks for itself) and plasma guns along the walls. Disregarding this, he walked towards the wall until he found Roman spears and pulled them all down from the walls.

The bare wall appeared in front of him and he used his sonic screwdriver to find the opening in the wall. He felt the edges of the opening and pushed against the wall. As he thought, the wall pushed along with him. There was a rumble and the section of the wall pushed back and receded to the left, revealing a small but familiar shape at the bottom. Mr Question Mark bent down to it and looked at the display. It was a good thing that he had lots of time to stop the-

**Time remaining: 2:00:00**

Mr Question Mark went wide-eyed. That couldn't be right. That couldn't be right at all. He should have more than 2 hours. Cleopatra had said that the mole hadn't left the room at all until 10 pm. So why were there only 2 hours left? They hadn't had the chance to-

Mr Question Mark leaned against the wall and laughed. Of course. The mole had known about the Cleopatra's investigation. He had figured that out with the fact that the bomb was on the spaceship. However, the mole had thought ahead. If the Princess were to survive, they would have little time to activate the Star Converter. So they did it early.

Mr Question Mark looked at his watch. 3:15 am. Then he looked at the Star Converter's timer. **1:59:23.** Mr Question Mark had hoped to take the dismantling slowly but now there was no choice. He hoped that the idea that formed inside his head wouldn't kill everyone in the building.

If he did do what he was planning to, the casing of the Star Converter would destroy and it might cause all of the energy to be released early. Forget a black hole, the resulting explosion would definitely level the headquarters as well as the town outside. Mr Question Mark ran towards one of the teleport guns on the far end of the wall, getting it ready should he survive and enemies appear. It was a lengthy device, almost like a rifle, in fact shaped exactly like one except for the large container that was attached to the centre of the gun.

With the teleport gun in one hand, Mr Question Mark reached for his own gun, pointed it at the Star Converter and fired.

* * *

**And that's that. With the mysterious 'Iam' character as well as the Cybermen, things are going to get a whole lot more interesting! But then again, I have to say that. Also balancing my stories my other one seems to be more popular. *Sigh* Oh well, perseverance is the way to go! That's for those who actually decided to browse through this story!**

**Anyway,  
Review if you please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally a new update! The climax is here! With the Star Converter destroyed it seems that all of the players are moving into position to start the final attack... But what will happen? And for the final question...**

**Who is the mole?  
**

* * *

The Star Converter's casing blew apart. Luckily, the only thing that happened was that the force from the sudden release of energy in a normally contained area was that a large burst of air was thrown from the Star Converter. The force was so powerful in fact that Mr Question Mark was thrown back and smashed into the wall, falling to the ground. Similarly, the force of the burst caused practically all of the weapons on the shelves to fall to the ground. Mr Question Mark looked in silence at the now broken Star Converter and smiled while putting his on gun away, still holding the teleport gun.

"Well. That wasn't so bad." He said as he stood up and brushed himself off. His happiness at the fact that he had avoided massive injury was burned out at the sound of _pht! _Mr Question Mark looked to the source of the sound. It was near the entrance, where the modern weapons were. His face fell as he saw a small object appear from one of the weapons and fall to the ground. Mr Question Mark didn't need this. The object had come from one of the grenade launchers on the wall.

"Seriously!" said Mr Question Mark as he moved. "Who loads display weapons!?" Another _pht! _came from the same side. Mr Question Mark guessed that other weapons would be similarly loaded, something that he DEFINITELY disliked. So, he ran towards the only cover he had, the small opening that the Star Converter had been placed in.

He took off his postman uniform and bag and threw them into the opening, also taking off his blazer, hoping that the fabric would be dense enough to protect him from the blast. He hoped that the rocket launchers weren't loaded but he knew that he wasn't that lucky. He dived into the hole and pulled the blazer around him, waiting for the blast.

* * *

"So the issue is this postman" concluded Samus. The others in the room nodded. Precia had already provided information about him but other than that there wasn't much. He was a mysterious figure who was investigating who knew more than they did. That meant that they had to get the information that he had in order to progress in the case.

"Agreed" said Precia. "Should we get going?" She had already changed out of her nightgown that the postman had saw her in and was wearing casual clothes that she had found in the wardrobe in the room.

Samus shook her head. "I was hoping that we could go visit 32 Krolo Avenue before we did."

Precia flinched at the name of the place where Mr Question Mark had gone, only not to return. "Why?" she asked. What was the point? Wouldn't finding the Star Converter be the main priority?

Samus reached into a bag that Anthony had a brought in after they had encountered Washburn and his children. She held up a small strip of paper than was black in colour. "We have to find out whether Mr Question Mark was the one who was hurt more. This is litmus paper for Mr Question Mark's blood. He calls it 'blitmus paper'. Litmus paper for blood. The black paper turns white when exposed to it while the white paper turns black."

Precia scratched her head. "Why would we need to test it?"

"Mr Question Mark may or may not be alive. Our priority would be to isolate whether or not he need or help now or later." Replied Samus.

"Is the bodyguard even relevant?" asked Cleopatra. "I thought that you were doing the investigation."

Precia was about to answer that Mr Question Mark was in charge of the investigation but thought against it. He wanted it keep from the media so she expected that he wanted to hide it from others as well. "Well…" said Precia

"He was our extra eyes." Said Samus, thinking fast. "A valued second opinion." Cleopatra nodded at the statement and refrained from asking anything else.

The sound of a telephone resounded through the room. All eyes were drawn to the source: one of Anthony's pockets. Anthony retrieved the item making the sound-a phone- and answered it. "Hello?"

There was silence on the other end but whatever the message was, Anthony swore upon hearing it, earning looks from Robert and Cleopatra, hoping that their children were asleep. "Right. I'll check out the second floor." He said and hung up. He looked at Samus.

"Scar was just released. Actually more like escaped. Had help from Patch. They were caught on the surveillance camera." He reported.

"Damn." Said Samus earing glares from Robert and Cleopatra as well. "This is not what he need. A vengeful killer and-" she was interrupted as unseen shockwave came from an unknown location and was felt by everyone in the room. It was so sudden that no-one knew what to do after they had reacted to the shockwave. There was a small silence that was broken with the question of "What was that?" from Precia.

Nobody moved, unsure if anything else would come after the shockwave. Anthony and Samus looked at each and stood up, Samus wearing her Power Suit, ready to investigate the source of the shockwave. Anthony loaded the large gun that he had walked into the room with and the two nodded to each other, just as soon as other sound was heard.

The explosion rocked the whole of the second floor and everyone in the room had to grab supports in order to stay standing as the whole building shook. Albert, Amanda and Sam all woke up with a start, while Robert and Cleopatra went over to them and sheltered them with their bodies. When the swaying went down, Samus looked at Anthony. No words were exchanged but he got the message.

"Sounded like it came from the weapons room." He reported. Samus went forward and ran out the door, Anthony following her and Precia following Anthony. She wasn't sure if this was related to the mole case but she took to action, her intuition saying that something important lay at the sight of the explosion.

It took less than 30 seconds to race down the corridors to the weapons room. Early morning starters were lying on the floor, bleeding in places and groaning in pain in front of the destroyed weapons room. The window that was opposite it as well as 2 windows on both sides of it was smashed open, bringing in the early morning breeze. Smoke from the rubble was drifting outside.

"What the hell?" said Anthony as he pointed the gun at the rubble that was previously the weapons room. "What happened?"

Samus walked past him and came close to the weapons room. "The rubble was blown outwards." She said. "The explosion came from inside the weapons room." She spotted something underneath the rubble and picked it up; the ruined remains of a spear. She tossed it to Precia. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Me?" asked Precia. "What would I know?"

"Second opinion." Responded Samus.

Precia looked at the weapon. The shaft was only about as long as her arm, obviously it had broken in the blast. The metal tip as well as had practically melted, there was little of it what you could call the tip of a spear. "I'd say that the blast came from near the spear. I mean it's completely destroyed and it was thrown from wherever it was in the room to the entrance."

Anthony nodded. "Well we better check out this place anyway." Anthony approached the entrance of the room when another familiar voice pierced the air.

"What the hell?!" said the voice, veering the same reaction that Anthony had to the situation. Anthony and Samus raised their weapons at the voice, while Precia simply held her spear threateningly. They all knew the voice. The voice of the escaped prisoner Scar. A figure walked through the smoke and his eyes widened upon seeing the weapons being pointed at his face.

"Well, well. What a surprise. I didn't think we'd meet up so soon beautiful." He said to Samus. She backed off and so did Anthony and they kept their weapons focused on the assassin.

"What are you doing here?" asked Anthony. "I thought you would have high-tailed it out of here with your little friend after escaping."

"Nononono." Said another voice as another man that Precia didn't recognise walked through the smoke, holding a gun in one hand. She guessed that this man was Patch and he definitely looked worse for wear. Whatever had happened to him before this was something that Precia wanted to know. "We are here to do two things. Kill all witnesses and question the man who hacked into communications."

"Witnesses?" asked Precia.

"Yes." Replied Patch. "Like this." He explained as he shot one of the workers on the ground without hesitation. The man's body went limp and the sounds that were coming from his mouth were immediately silenced. Precia's grip tightened on the spear that she was holding.

"Bastard." Said Samus as he grip on her gun arm tightened like Precia's. "I'll make you pay for that."

"Will you?" said Scar. "Well before that you'll have to-"

He was interrupted by a coughing sound. On another occasion, the coughing would have been drowned out by Scar's talking but he stopped upon realising where the coughing was actually coming from: the destroyed weapons room.

There was the sound of rubble moving and then a voice from inside the room. "Damn." It said. "What I don't need right now is another explosion! This day can't another worse…"

A figure with a scratched face and dirt covering it appeared from one of the pieces of rubble. Everyone's eyes widened upon seeing it or rather the hat on its head. It bore the logo for the post office and it was wearing a postman's uniform. The figure's eyes looked at the two opposing sides and at the guns that they were holding. In one hand he was holding a gun, a gun that Precia saw to be a teleport gun, able to teleport victims to unbeknownst locations, aimed at stunning them rather than actually killing.

"I have GOT to stop doing that." The postman said. "I don't suppose those guns are just for display?" he asked.

He was answered as Anthony and Patch both fired their guns at his simultaneously. The postman let out a yelp and fell back moving back towards the broken room.

"That's the postman!" yelled Precia. "The one that's investigating!"

Upon hearing that knowledge, Anthony started firing at the assassin's in front of them. They fell back, using the smoke as a cover in order to camouflage themselves from the bullets that were coming their way.

"Samus!" yelled Anthony. "Go!" Samus took to action almost immediately. She rose and moved towards the entrance of the destroyed room, attempting to move inside but was stopped as a burst of plasma shot into the ground in front of her. He fired at the spot where the shot had originated but there was nothing there. She looked for the person who had created the shot, wanting to shoot them and then move on but before she could, another shot came from the smoke and almost hit her, but she saw it and moved back.

Precia had elected to hide in the nearest corner of one of the corridors and watched the battle unfold. From her vantage point, she could only see Anthony and Samus, not the opposing side and she was sure that it was the same for the other side as well.

"Precia!" yelled Samus as she let loose another shot. "He might go through the wall and into the corridor on the other side! Cut him off!"

Precia didn't let out any sign that she had heard her but ran towards the other side of the corridor as she was directed. The back of the weapons room was easy to find, as it had been blown out just like the front. Like in the front, there were people on the ground in pain, only about 3.

Precia raised her spear and held it in front of her as she advanced towards the hole in the wall. She wanted to help the people on the ground but she knew that as soon as her attention was diverted, the postman would escape. She climbed over some of the rubble and looked into the room. Pieces of weapons, both destroyed and intact, lay on the floor of the room, somehow the floor had escaped collapse. The rook and walls were not as lucky as they lay everywhere. She stepped inside, still holding onto the spear and gripped it.

"Come out!" she commanded. "As the Heiress to the Throne, I command you!" she said, showing her position as the superior.

There was movement behind her and she swung the spear into the empty air behind her. She looked at the empty space. The sound had definitely come from behind so what was it? She stepped out of the room and looked around. The first thing that she noticed was the people on the floor. There were 2 now. She looked down the corridor and spotted the third person. Unfortunately, so did he.

The postman must have pretended to be hurt on the ground and moved his face away so that she wouldn't see him and then must have decided to flee. The both stared at each other, his green eyes and her hazel. The postman moved first, turning around and running as fast as he could. Precia jumped over the piece of rubble that lay before her and ran after him.

They ran down the corridors that were empty of people because they were drawn in by the commotion, so there were no obstacles to hinder the chase. Precia ran as fast as she could as she followed the postman, his bag and coat fluttering in the wind as they both ran quickly. She turned the corners he did and kept pace but she felt that it was more that the gap between them was increasing. Whoever this postman was, he was fast. So, she did the only thing that she had by throwing her weapon. It flung through the air as they ran down a straight corridor. The postman turned his head to see is hunter and saw the weapon and went into a forwards roll as the spear flew past his head. He straightened himself after the roll and began running again; the space between the two smaller than it was before. Precia gritted her teeth. She had run out of weapons while the postman still had the teleport gun and the chase was leading them nowhere. She didn't know about the postman but she was beginning to get tired after running for so long. He turned another corner and Precia was about to so the same thing but the postman ran out and they crashed into each other.

She cried out as the two tripped and she grabbed his collar to prevent him from escaping and looked at him. She saw sweat on his brow and his gaze was directed towards the corridor that he had just run out of. He was breathing but it was like that he wanted to breathe as quiet as possible. She followed his gaze to the corridor and saw that it was a dead end. It was more like an opening than an actual corridor but it was its occupant that drew her attention. It looked like a large silver robot. It had an indent of a 'C' on its chest and it had a vaguely human appearance, apart from the fact that I was coated in a metal exoskeleton and it eyes were holes.

"What is-"she said but the postman immediately covered her mouth and continued to look at the robot. She glared at the man and tightened her grip on his collar to make him let go of her mouth. She tried nut the hand never left her mouth and the gaze never left the robot. After a silence, he spoke. "Move slowly. Don't make a sound." He said as he moved to the side a tiny bit, pulling on her mouth with him.

She narrowed her eyes. She didn't just chase this man so that he could boss her around. She kicked him in the leg and he silently gripped his leg with his hands, glaring at her.

"Why do I have to do what you say?" she said as she stood up. "I-" she was interrupted by a sound coming from the robot. She looked at it as it moved its leg, producing the same sound, then moved again as it stepped out of the opening in the wall. It looked at no-one at particular as it spoke, its voice a monotone and devoid of emotion, the small bar where its mouth should be glowing blue as it talked.

"Star Converter destroyed. Mission failure. Executing Contingency Plan 2. All Cybermen in building will evacuate from positions and eliminate target." It turned towards Precia and at the postman who had stood up as well, standing behind her. She could only stare at the robot (she assumed that this was one of the 'Cybermen' creations) and wonder what it was going to do next.

"Target acquired." It said. "Preparing to delete." It said as it looked at her. With a clenched fist, it hit the 'C' and put its hand out in front of it. "Delete." A small gun like object formed of its arm and pointed at Precia. She stared at it. What was she going to do? What could she do? She had no weapons, nothing to protect her, nothing to-

She was pushed to the side and she heard a burst of energy. The teleport gun fired near her ear and the blast hit the Cyberman and engulfed it, the swirl of blue and green energy swallowing the Cyberman and then making it disappear. The whole process took less than a second. She looked up at the postman.

"Why?" she asked. What reason did the postman have to save her? (Obviously you people know. It's called dramatic irony I think). The postman didn't answer her question but simply pulled her up and pushed her down the corridor.

"Just run!" he said. She didn't object this time as he led the way, focusing both on the corridor and the teleport gun. As they ran, the postman inspected it, waiting for it to recharge. Of course, the guns used an immense of energy and as such took a long time to recharge.

"What was that thing?" she asked as the two ran. "Won't teleporting it make danger for others?"

"No. The Cybermen's circuits don't react well to teleport guns. Fries them and causes malfunctions. They could repair but the damage is quite severe and it usually takes around 2 hours to repair. It'll just be a statue for a while, unable to hurt anyone."

"The Cybermen?" she asked, curious. "What do they want with me?"

"Didn't you listen? 'Delete'. Speaks for itself." He said and they saw the scenery of outside ahead of them as they reached the hallway running around the building. The postman checked both sides for danger and then ran and let Precia catch her breath.

"Who-who are you?" she asked. "A postman shouldn't know how to handle a gun, let alone know how to survive an explosion."

"Dangerous times." He replied. "Never know what might pop up." He looked outside the window as he spoke.

"Are you serious?" she said. "This isn't funny you know. My life is in danger."

"So is mine. It's not all about you, you know. Other people care about their lives as well." The postman groaned as he looked at the bag he was carrying. "Need to loosen the load." He reported to himself and took off the bag as well as the cap. Precia stared at the man with an agape expression. Here they were, running away as he was starting to take off his clothes!?

There were footsteps down the hallway and the postman, as he was unbuttoning his shit didn't even look up as Samus and Anthony appeared and looked at Precia and the postman. They reacted immediately at the situation, raising their guns at the man. "Freeze!" they said. "Get down on your hands!"

Precia put up her hands. "Wait!" she said. "Don't! He saved my life!" she said.

Neither soldier, Samus or Anthony, lowered their guns but looked in surprise at Precia. "From those robot things?" asked Anthony. The faint sound of the Cybermen moving echoed through the halls. "What do they want?" he asked.

"Her." Replied the postman. His shirt was off, revealing a black blazer and white shirt with a black necktie. Precia blinked at the man. If it wasn't for his facial features, she could have thought that he was Mr Question Mark. She as the man put the shirt, hat and bag into his blazer and they seemed to almost melt into the blazer, almost as if nothing had been put into it.

"Why you?" asked Samus. Precia just shrugged. Samus clicked her tongue. "So, nothing to go on. It would be helpful to know-"

"By eliminating the Heiress to the Throne, the Cybermen risk the King's rage. Numerous forces, especially the Fifty-of which you Samus are number forty-eighth- will be drawn to take revenge on them. They won't stand a chance. Well some might but at the cost of around 95% of all troops. New Cyber-forces ready for conversion." Said the postman as his took off postman pants, revealing long black trousers through the light from the street lamps outside.

Samus just looked at him, gun-arm still raised. "And what about 'The Bright Ones'?" she asked.

The postman arched an eyebrow. "Do terrorists need a reason to kill the Heiress?" he asked sarcastically. Precia just looked at the man as he continued to explain. She was sure of it. The man's attitude and speech. There was no mistaking it.

Anthony answered her question. "By killing Precia how much fear do you think would be produced?"

Samus looked at Anthony and then lowered her gun-arm, Anthony doing the same with his gun.

"Hey." Said the postman. "Are you really going to let an enemy of yours not have any weapons on him?"

Samus grinned from inside her Power Suit. "Do you consider yourself an enemy, Mr Question Mark?" she asked.

"Tsk." Mr Question Mark tsked as he rubbed away the make-up on his face and removed the green eye contacts, revealing his skin and his red and blue eye. "Not today Samus."

"Ahhhhh!" said Precia. "You! But you! At Krolo!"

Mr Question Mark scratched his head and laughed. "Yeah. Patch got me good there. My fedora was lost. I'll need to get that back."

"But then-" started Precia as she remembered her conversation with him when she thought he was a postman. She blushed and was glad that the darkness didn't make it that obvious.

"Yep. I've been investigating. Destroyed the Star Converter as well." He said as the teleport gun made a beeping sound. Mr Question Mark, looking satisfied, looked at it and then pointed it at an imaginary target before lowering it. The Cybermen's footsteps got louder as they got closer. Mr Question Mark frowned at the direction that they were coming from and then looked at the three.

"So, you guys got any ideas?" he asked casually. "I think that it's hopeless now but second opinions are good."

There was silence as Samus, Anthony and Precia looked at Mr Question Mark in shock. He….didn't have any ideas? The three looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Nothing?" he asked. "That's extremely very not good." The footsteps came closer, the sound increasing. Mr Question Mark paced as he tried to think about what to do tossing the teleport gun in the air as he did so, increasing anxiety in the spectators.

"OK." He said, snapping a finger and pointing it at Samus. "I need you to get all of the Supreme Council in one room. Don't care what it is, just do it. Try not to get caught by the Cybermen."

"Then what?" asked Samus. "How are you going to get rid of all of them?"

"Haven't reached that hurdle yet." Mr Question Mark said honestly. "But I'll get there."

Samus sighed. "Alright. So just get the Supreme Council in one room? But what happens if the Cybermen come?"

Mr Question Mark shook his head. "No. If the Cybermen just come and kill them, the mole will be exposed. They want to keep that mole, as they're co-operating. Never kill an asset. Now get going. Don't care who you take with you."

Mr Question Mark ran down the corridor that he had just run down. Precia quickly looked at Samus, asking for her opinion of what she should do.

"Go after him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She asked. Precia nodded and raced after the boy without a plan.

* * *

She saw him leaning behind the corridor near where they had first saw the Cyberman. She slowly walked up to him and peered around the same corner. She saw Cybermen, around 6, patrolling the corridors, their legs moving in an ominous harmony as the sounds of their feet hitting the ground echoed in the silent halls.

"What now?" she asked.

"Gahh!" cried Mr Question Mark as he jumped, causing Precia to make the same sound that he did. They sat in silence, unsure if the Cybermen had heard them but as they heard the sounds of the footsteps retreating, Mr Question Mark glared at her.

"Don't do that!" he pleaded. "You'll stop my heart. Both of them. And that is not what I need right now." Precia was going to ask him what he meant when he said 'both of them' but he looked around the corridor and after assessing that it was safe, he walked down it, teleport gun at the ready. Precia silently followed, the darkness not helping her nerves as much as she hoped. They both kept on walking until they reached the stairs, Mr Question Mark entering the staircase quietly.

He ascended, with Precia following. "Why don't we take the elevator?" asked Precia. It would be faster as not as nerve wrecking.

"They'll have it watched. Either that or it will attract attention. Honestly, keep up will you?" he said, mocking her. She scowled. Wouldn't the first thing that they should do be to get help? So why were they heading to the roof? Regardless, she stayed silent to avoid any further remarks from Mr Question Mark. When they reached the door leading to the roof, Mr Question Mark peeked through, looking through the small gap that was created. Precia had a look as well. What she saw both horrified her and amazed her.

Through the small gap the saw around 40 or so Cybermen, all lined up in rows and columns. She could feel the sweat on her brow as she looked at the troops that were not a metre away from her and she gulped. She heard footsteps march up and down the rows of Cybermen and saw the source, a lone Cybermen patrolling the rows. It turned and when it did, Precia saw what distinguished it from the others. Although the body was the same, the helmet it had for a head was black, unlike the silver heads that the ordinary Cybermen had. She could also see its brain, clearly visible through the transparent glass on its forehead. She looked at Mr Question Mark for details and he explained, although she didn't know if it was because she sensed her look or whether it was because he knew the question was coming. (see TARDIS wiki for a better picture-look up Cybermen commander)

"A Cybermen Commander. Basically in charge of everything that goes on here. I figured that they would be up here, as it's the best place to receive signals that they share on the same network." Precia nodded to herself and looked at the Cybermen Commander. It wasn't moving at all, just standing there, looking at the troops that were under its command.

"First floor secure." It said in its monotone voice. "No signs of Supreme Council present. Alexander's room has been evacuated, as has Churchill's. Cyber Troop 1 will secure the second floor. Cyber Troop 2 will secure the third floor." This went on until the Cybermen Commander had listed all of the Cyber Troops, 51, with Cyber Troop 51 securing the 52nd floors. Precia would have never have guessed that there were that many troops on the roof. The Cybermen Commander then ordered Cyber Troop 52 to stay on the roof and dismissed all the troops.

The sounds of metallic footsteps approached the doors that were on the rooftop that led to the stairwells and fortunately none of the Cyber Troops approached the door that they were hiding behind. Mr Question Mark and Precia watched in silence until Cyber Troops 1-51 had left to secure the floors. Precia saw Mr Question Mark grit his teeth, unsure of what to do. It wouldn't be long before the floor where Samus and Anthony had hid the Supreme Council would be found and the Cybermen were still policing the hallways below them.

Precia looked on the scene in helplessness. She was the target that they wanted, not anyone else. The Cybermen had been willing to kill and she wasn't sure that the people in the floors below her were OK. But she knew one thing: it was her responsibility to protect those people. So, without hesitation, she stepped out and opened the door, revealing herself to the Cybermen.

She heard the sounds of their heads turning and looking at her and she shivered, the sound terrifying her. She heard the whispers of "Precia!" from Mr Question Mark that he ignored. When she thought that she had all of the attention, she spoke.

"Your target is here. I'm here and I will be heard!"

There was silence, but the Cybermen Commander stepped forward. "You have come of your own will. We will kill you. You know that. So why come?"

"I want you to stop. Evacuate your troops and leave. Don't harm anyone either. I will do this in exchange for my life." She said with a shaky voice.

"Precia!" she heard Mr Question Mark whisper through clenched teeth. "Come back here now!"

"Why would you want to save them? They aren't your concern." Said the Cybermen Commander. Precia looked at the Commander with a blank stare. Didn't-didn't they realise that she wanted to protect them?

One soldier on the Cybermen side spoke up. "It is a human emotion. Wanting to protect."

There was an eerie silence. "You want to protect the humans below?" asked the Commander.

She nodded, not wavering her gaze from the Commander. She couldn't tell if the Commander was returning her gaze but it eventually spoke up.

"Your emotions make you weak. Since you are offering to give up, there is no need to kill you. It will serve a larger purpose to have you converted. Your emotions will disappear and you will be free." Said the Commander.

She took a step back. Converted? Did it mean...like them? "No! I refuse!" said Precia.

"Your pleas are ignored. You will convert or be deleted!" ordered the Commander.

"Then I will face deletion!" shouted back Precia. "I will never be like you!"

The Commander looked at Precia, before striking its 'C' and then outstretching its arm. "Then you will face deletion. Delete." It said as the gun that appeared on its arm fired at Precia. She closed her eyes and hoped that Mr Question Mark would forgive her for her choice. She hoped that he would be safe and-

She felt a pressure on her right arm and was pulled. She yelped and the door behind her exploded with sparks. She looked at the source of the pull and saw Mr Question Mark staring at the Cybermen with intense eyes. He pulled her towards one of the outcroppings that led to a stairwell and the two hid behind it and waited for the shooting to subside.

"What are-" asked Precia but was stopped as she looked at the barrel of the teleport gun pointed at her face. She looked in shock at the gun to the person holding it and saw Mr Question Mark looking at her with the same intense expression.

"Did you really think that your death would solve anything?" he asked, voice holding a certain pressure that made her want to hide in a corner. "After they kill you, all there will be is death. I will not have that. The Doctor will not that. As long as you think that, the Cybermen will have to get over my dead body to reach you. Are we clear?" he said. Actually, it was more like an order rather than him saying it.

She nodded. Mr Question Mark shoved the gun at her and she looked at it in surprise. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Mr Question Mark ignored her. "See that door over there?" he indicated towards a door that was almost opposite them, that Precia could reach if she ran. She nodded. "I'm going to distract them, and then you have to go over there. I'll meet up with you later." She looked at him.

"Bu-" she started but was ignored as Mr Question Mark walked out into the open with his hands up. The shooting had stopped and Precia watched the scene in front of her, knowing that instead, she should be running toward the door.

"Hi guys." Said Mr Question Mark. He put his hands down but he put one of them into his blazer and then took it out in a fast motion so that the Cybermen could not see what he was doing. He put both hands behind his back and Precia saw the object that he had managed to get out of his blazer. His sonic screwdriver. It was currently activated although it seemed to be doing nothing.

"Mr Question Mark. We knew that you were here." Said the Commander. How did the Cybermen know about Mr Question Mark Precia wondered.

"Thought you might. I did see that guy on the second floor. Did send him somewhere though. Can you tell me where?"

There was a brief silence until the Commander answered. "The circuits were fried but the response is getting through. Our soldier is underneath the city."

"Oooh." Said Mr Question Mark in mock sympathy. "The sewers. That must suck. I feel man, I really feel." She couldn't tell but she figured that he was smiling.

"What is your purpose? It is illogical for you to appear unarmed." Asked the Commander.

Mr Question Mark shrugged. "Well, you know me. I reek of illogicality. It's just how I am." Precia smiled to herself at the comment. When Mr Question Mark spoke again, his voice held the same intense feel from before. "And speaking of how I am, I will stop you. You won't be killing the Heiress on my watch." There was a faint beep from the sonic screwdriver and Mr Question Mark stopped activating it.

"We will succeed." Replied the Commander. "And we will start with your deletion, Mr Question Mark." A loud clang, louder than the one when the Commander had simply clanged itself my hitting its 'C'. It sounded like the entire Cyber Troop were ready to attack. She figured that now would be a good time to go. She headed for the doorway, running with the teleport gun as she did so and waited for Mr Question Mark. She could still hear their voices.

"Here we go..." said Mr Question Mark in a voice that was clearly not masked.

"Delete." said the Cybermen. As soon as they did, Mr Question Mark raised his sonic screwdriver and activated it. It let out a humming sound that accused Precia to drop the teleport gun and cover her ears. She heard the moans of the Cybermen softly among the noise and near her; a fuse box blew apart in a shower of sparks. The sound went away almost immediately but she could still hear some ringing in her ears. She looked up to see Mr Question Mark in front of her, picking up the teleport gun and taking her hand. She got the message.

They ran down the stairwell, the wall about them being hit numerous times from the Cybermen artillery. They continued down the stairs and hadn't gotten two floors when Mr Question Mark's phone rang. He picked it up and answered it while running.

"Mr-" started Samus on the other side.

"No explanations. What floor?"

"5th." Replied Samus. "It's the conference room."

"Everyone there? Is there a transmitter in the room?" he asked the two questions quickly and concisely.

"We got as many as we could." Answered Samus. "And there is a transmitter but why-" she started but Mr Question Mark hung up. He smiled to himself.

Precia looked at him and the smile. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" she asked.

He turned to her and grinned. "Is it really that obvious?"

Precia merely sighed and hoped that whatever Mr Question Mark had planned, that it would help everyone in this mess. But she did have to admit one thing. She was enjoying this too.

* * *

They ran down the stairs to the fifth floor and not stopping, they ran past Cyber Troop 6 towards the conference room. After she knocked and stated her identity, Precia was let into the conference room along with Mr Question Mark.

Precia looked at the people in the room. Cleopatra and Alexander were all there inside the clothes that they had obviously gone to sleep in. Robert, Albert, Amanda and Sam were there too, looking as sleepy as ever. They only ones out of uniform were Napoleon, Thatcher and Churchill, the former wearing a military uniform and the latter wearing a sharp suit. She figured that he hadn't gotten out of his clothes from yesterday for Churchill and that Napoleon simply liked to wear military clothes. As for Thatcher, Precia provided the same excuse to Churchill to Thatcher.

When Mr Question Mark walked in and locked the door with his sonic screwdriver he turned an assessed the occupant of the room and smiled. Samus and Anthony saw the smile and shared their own.

"It's THAT smile." Reported Anthony.

"Yeah." Replied Samus simply. "That smile."

Mr Question Mark turned to them. "What are you talking about?" The two merely shrugged. "I thought that was the case." He said in response to the shrug. "Now." He clapped his hands together. "Let's get down to business."

* * *

***Gasp!* Mr Question Mark has a plan! How do you think that he will stop the Cybermen? Probably the next or next of next chapter will be the last of this series and then we'll move onto the 3rd in the Mr Question saga. The series is actually getting some results which is good...**

**Anyway as always**  
**Review if you please**


	8. Chapter 8

**At last! The final stretch. The last chapter in this series. I'd like to thank everyone who read this (all 80 of you *sob*) but I hope that you enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

Mr Question Mark raced towards the transmitter that was lying off to one side of the room. It looked like a small remote with a tiny satellite dish attached to it. The remote had many buttons on it as well as a knob on the side that could be turned to identify frequency. Mr Question Mark first got out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the transmitter, it producing static.

"What are you doing?" asked Precia.

"Trying to find the masked frequency." Said Mr Question Mark as he continued. "the Cybermen can't leave their frequency unmasked for fear of information getting corrupted. I know what it is, I found out when I was talking with the Commander, so all I have to do is unmask it and then I have access to the network that the Cybermen use."

"Why would you want to do that?" questioned Samus.

"If signals can be intercepted within the network, they can also be placed. The right signal placed on the network could-"

"Decommission them" said Samus, realising the point of the plan. "But you would need the right signal for that and I don't think you have it right now. Where are you going to get it?"

Mr Question Mark indicated with his head to the teleport gun. Precia looked at it, unsure of what Mr Question Mark was implying, turning to Samus and Anthony for an explanation.

"That's-that's ingenious" said Anthony in awe. "But it's going to take time. You don't know when the Cybermen are going to come through that door."

"What? What is it?" asked Precia. The other people inside the room were also looking at Samus and Anthony for an explanation, the idea unclear to them as well.

"The signal can come from anywhere." Said Samus as she watched Mr Question Mark get the signal that he was looking for. He motioned for Anthony to come over and gave him the sonic screwdriver which Anthony only pointed it at the transmitter. Mr Question Mark picked up the teleport gun and removed the barrel that held the energy needed for teleportation, reaching inside his blazer and pulling out some wires to which he attached them to the inside of the barrel. "Including energy, after it's converted" continued Samus. "Including..."

"Teleport energy." Finished Precia for her, realising the plan. "But-"

"We already know where the Cybermen are going to go." Said Mr Question Mark as he took the sonic screwdriver from Anthony after he was done. From the transmitter, the sounds of the Cybermen could be heard, the Commander ordering the Troops to converge on the conference room that everyone was no sitting in. "The Commander said so. Weren't you listening?"

Precia recalled the discussion that Mr Question Mark had had with the Cyberman. "The sewers..." she said in a soft voice.

"Exactly. I don't know if any other Cybermen will be an anomaly and be teleported somewhere else but it's all we have at the moment." The sounds of Cybermen footsteps could be heard outside and the people nearest to the door stepped back and huddled to the centre of the room. The Supreme Council did their best to control the situation, trying to call down thee panicked people.

"There's a problem though." Said Anthony. "You have to go to the source in order to actually implant the signal. And the source is..."

"I've thought about that." said Mr Question Mark as he connected the cables from the teleport barrel to the transmitter. The voices of the Cybermen were closer now, clearer outside than from the transmitter that lay before them.

"And?" asked Anthony.

"Well, I'll have to implant the signal into the Commander. Shouldn't be too hard, just shoving this" he indicated to the transmitter "into the brain. The signal should then pass through the circuitry and be sent to the other Cybermen. See, I've thought about it." He said with confidence.

"But that's crazy!" said Precia. "There's no way that they'll even let you get close enough."

Mr Question Mark stood up and ruffled her hair. "It's not crazy. Just not very smart." He said with a smile and walked towards the door, with the transmitter connected to the teleport barrel. He stood in front of the door and whistled to himself waiting for something.

The something that he was waiting for became clear as soon as a voice came from the other side of the door. "Surrender or face deletion. Give us the Heiress." The sound of the Cyberman (they all sounded the same) came from the other side.

Mr Question Mark used his spare hand to indicate that everyone should step back. There was no hesitation at all as everyone moved to the back of the room. After making sure that everyone was OK, Mr Question Mark opened the door and stepped forward, looking up at the tall Cyberman Commander.

"You have lost Mr Question Mark." Said the Cyberman Commander, ignoring the transmitter in his hand. "You will give us the Heiress otherwise you will face deletion."

Mr Question Mark was silent for a while before answering. "I'm giving you a choice. Walk away and don't come back. The alternative you already know." He said with a straight voice.

"You cannot defeat us. You have no weapons. I this battle, you will only lose your life." Said the Commander.

"I suppose that's a no?" Mr Question Mark asked with a sigh.

"You will give us the Heiress. And then you will face deletion."

There was a brief silence that followed before Mr Question Mark spoke again. "I don't think so." Suddenly, he lashed out, the hand with the transmitter smashing into the glass that covered the brain. It shattered under the force of the impact at the transmitter was plunged into brain. The Commander cried out and the Cybermen started to fire at Mr Question Mark back her had jumped back and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the Commander.

"I warned you." He said and activated it. The transmitter started to beep rapidly as they started to implant the signal into the Cybermen. There was nothing that they could do as the Commander disappeared, the Cybermen behind it following suit. There were cries of "Delete" from the Cybermen that hadn't teleported yet and they started to fire at Mr Question Mark who ran to the side to avoid the blasts. He closed one of the doors of the conference room, the wood being impacted by the blasts of the Cybermen. Gradually the voices of the Cybermen got softer and softer as they disappeared and then, just as fast as it had begun, the Cybermen were gone.

Nobody moved as Mr Question Mark opened the doors and looked through the door into the corridor. He looked up and down the hallways before smiling to himself and walking back through the doors. "Like I said. Not crazy, just not very smart."

The people in the room looked in awe at the boy as he walked down the stairs having dealt with the Cybermen. He clapped his hands together, obviously pleased with the results. "Now, for the next problem."

"Problem?" asked Alexander from where he stood. "What else is there?"

"Isn't it obvious? My whole reason for being here. The mole."

Precia took a step back. "You-you know who it is?" she blurted.

Mr Question Mark nodded and walked down the stairs of the conference room. "Yep. Wasn't too hard to figure out actually, but the main clue was in this room."

The members of the Supreme Council narrowed their eyes at the boy as he approached. They all took a step forward, ready to discover who the boy had deduced the mole to be.

"Well? Who is it?" asked Churchill.

Mr Question Mark laughed. "Funny you should ask sir. But before I continue I have a question for you." Mr Question Mark walkie up to Churchill and leaned forward, getting so close that their noses were almost touching. "Why are you in a suit?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" asked Churchill, looking insulted. "Just tell us-"

"Why." Repeated Mr Question Mark. "Are you in a suit?"

"W-well, I hadn't changed when I was collected from my room." Stammered Churchill.

"Oh? Is that so? Then why doesn't you're suit have any creases? Wearing a suit for a door will do that. But for a few minutes? Not so much."

"Mr Question Mark" said Samus from the sidelines. "What does this have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Tell me Churchill." Said Mr Question Mark, ignoring Samus. "An explosion on the second floor that could almost certainly wake you up. An unknown threat that comes in the middle of the night and you change into a suit? That doesn't exactly say 'I'm panicking' does it?"

Precia looked at Mr Question Mark as he continued, wondering where he was going with this. "Wearing a suit suggests to me that you're actually waiting to talk to someone. Perhaps your superiors at 'The Bright Ones'?"

Churchill narrowed his eyes. "What about Napoleon and Thatcher? They're wearing normal clothes much like I am."

Mr Question Mark arched an eyebrow. "Weren't you listening? Creases. While you have very little, Thatcher and Napoleon have a suitable amount for having worn clothes for about a day. I'd say that they just haven't changed." He looked at them and they nodded, giving in the affirmative that he was right. "As for Cleopatra and Alexander, that's obvious. Explosions do tend to mess up sleep greatly."

Everyone turned to Churchill, waiting for his explanation. Churchill merely looked at Mr Question Mark in front of him and grinned. He clapped the sound echoing through the halls.

"Very good." He said mockingly. "I have to say I'm impressed. A suit though?" Churchill laughed. "I would have never have guessed that that would have given me away."

"I-it's true?" said Napoleon.

"Of course it is. The worthless Supreme Council is nothing more than a bunch of politicians, sitting in their pampered rooms, safe from the spoils of war. We want to change that, to show you what the real world is like." Grinned Churchill. "And I'll think I'll start with my original objective. Scar! Patch!" he said.

Mr Question Mark saw some movement in the crowd behind the Supreme Council. It would have been easy for the two assassins to get into the conference room, the commotion of everyone else making it difficult to actually see people's faces. Also, as Churchill would have been hiding them, it would be easy to maintain the concealment. And if their objective was the same as before...

Mr Question Mark leaped to the side, away from Churchill and covered the gap between him and Precia with lightning speed. He tackled her to ground, a gunshot firing into the air as he did so. People screamed around him and Samus pointing her gun-arm at the source of the sound. Mr Question Mark felt the bullet fly over his head, missing him by mere centimetres. Another gunshot was fired but this one was fired towards Samus and Anthony responded by shooting the assassin that fired it.

A man cried out, blood flying in the air. One man fell and Mr Question Mark saw in the corner of his eye, Churchill and the other assassin, Patch, running out of the room. That must have meant that Scar was the one that had been shot. Man, did that guy have the worst luck. "No you don't" said Mr Question Mark as he rose up and chased after the two.

He heard cries of "Wait!" behind them but ignored them as he chased after the two.

* * *

Precia watched as Mr Question Mark chased after the two men that had raced out of the room. She rose and chased after him, looking back to see Samus chasing after her, Anthony taking care of Scar who was lying on the ground, blood coming from an unknown wound. He wasn't moving. Regardless, Precia chased after Mr Question Mark, going down one of the numerous corridors. She saw him move around a corner.

Turning the same corner she backed into it, hearing gunshots that must have come from Patch. "You've already lost against me kid!" he was saying. "No point in having another loss! Churchill, get into that room. You know the protocol."

Churchill must have complied as he entered the room, Precia watching from her corner. "What's the normal protocol?" asked Mr Question Mark from his corner, the one almost one corner in front of her.

Patch laughed. "Let's just say that you won't take either of us alive. Scar's already dead, that much is certain. As for me and Churchill, our role has been fulfilled. We've done enough already."

"Y-Y-You don't mean..." said Mr Question Mark.

"I'm sure I don't need to explain, but this room is exactly 3 floors below the weapons room on the 2nd floor."

Precia heard Samus behind her gasp. Precia turned to her, looking for an explanation and got one, Samus watching the scene unfold. "Each floor of the headquarters is almost identical to the floor below, save for some rooms. One room, however, that always stays in the same place in the weapons room."

"B-but that means-" said Precia.

"I can't let you do that." Said Mr Question Mark as they both saw him race out from his corner towards the assassin.

"No!" said Samus and Precia together as they both raced out.

"You want to die by my hand? That's f-" started Patch but he never finished. The loaded display weapons from inside the weapons room discharged, the only occupant Churchill feeling no pain as he died instantly. The explosion from the blast engulfed Patch's body as he was thrown through the window as well as the remains of Churchill. Samus and Precia were thrown back from the mere blast and Mr Question Mark was caught in it.

Standing the closest to receive shrapnel, he was hit and thrown as well, skidding into a window and breaking it in the process, causing him to tumble off the edge. The two onlookers could only observe helpless as he fell.

Wordlessly, Precia stood up and ran over to the window nearest to her, seeing the bodies of Patch and the corpse of Churchill fall to the ground with sickening cracks as their bodies smashed against the ground.

That wasn't the thing that caught her eye though. It was the figure of a wounded bodyguard clutching the ledge of a broken window on the 5th floor with a wounded, bloody hand.

"Samus!" cried Precia as she came over to where Mr Question Mark was hanging. She looked through the broken window down at him and grabbed his hand.

He looked up, blood covering parts of his face, pieces of rubble protruding from his other arm like bumps on a road. "Precia?" he wondered. "What are-?"

"Shut up!" she yelled at him. She turned to Samus. "Help me get him up!" It didn't take 5 seconds for Samus to appear and grab Mr Question Mark's arm and lift him up over the edge. He groaned as he did so and he didn't get up as he lay panting on the floor.

"Jesus." Said Samus as she looked at the rubble coming from his arm. "That's deep." She turned to Precia. "We have to get this out." Without hesitation, Samus reached for a piece and took it out of his body, Mr Question Mark groaning silently as she did so. Precia did the same as soon all the pieces were extracted, lying on the ground in a bloody mess.

"Precia." Said Mr Question Mark in a soft voice. "Tell...your dad he can do these jobs from now on..." he said with a weak smile.

Precia let out a laugh. "Come on." She said. "We've got to get home." She looked outside. It would be a while before sunrise and she reflected that today was one big day. But it wasn't over yet.

* * *

The next few hours were complete chaos. After Samus and Precia had returned to the conference room, the remaining members of the Supreme Council had questioned them thoroughly into what had happened to Churchill and Patch and after learning that their bodies lay outside, they had immediately dispatched people to take care of them. Mr Question Mark was attended to by Samus, Precia and Anthony, moaning in pain as they applied to many painkillers, making his whole body feel numb and thus couldn't do anything when they took him to his room and placed him on the bed and proceeded to clean up the mess nearest them; Mr Question Mark's room.

After they were done, they left Mr Question Mark in his room and helped out with the clean-up on the 2nd and 5th floors, the rubble and weapons being collected as fast as possible.

The media leapt on the story like tigers, rushing to the doors of the headquarters, demanding to be let inside. When they were refused, they went to the next story. Apparently, there had been a gun battle at 32 Krolo Avenue though that seemed unlikely due to the fact that there had been no injuries, just some annoyed neighbours.

Samus and Precia managed to get Mr Question Mark's fedora back after avoiding said media and returned it to him as he started to maintain some feeling in his limbs.

The clean-up of the sewers was the messiest of the whole process. Though they had no proof, Anthony, Samus and Precia guessed that Mr Question Mark had already healed by this point and was faking feeling nothing in his limbs. Completed with no media attention whatsoever, all the Cybermen in the sewers were successfully contained and captured, the Supreme Council announcing that their bodies be incinerated to prevent them from attacking anyone again.

When Precia told him that the Cybermen threat was now over he simply let out a laugh and said "That's what you think."

The Cyber ships in the atmosphere but 'The Bright Ones' were successfully captured or destroyed thus eliminating the threat of the terrorist organisation.

Afterwards, all other loose ends were tied up but the last mystery that remained was the last benefactor in 'The Bright Ones' and the Cybermen's plot, the mysterious 'Iam'. No-one knew anything about him and when Cleopatra came in to ask Mr Question Mark about him, she left disappointed, the only information getting out of Mr Question Mark was that "he was way out of her league".

In the evening after a long day of cleaning up, the Supreme Council did something that was unheard of in its history. It rested. The conference room on the fifth floor was turned into an 'all-you-can-eat' buffet, food lining the room, making it hard to move. In fact people had to get inside the room for their food and then eat in the corridors, them getting for crowded than the conference room.

Precia ate with Samus and Anthony, wearing them same clothes that she had when the incident had taken place. It was here that Cleopatra had informed them of her decision to quit the Supreme Council, choosing her family over the Council. All of them approved of the decision and after Cleopatra asked where Mr Question Mark was, they could only shrug. After she had asked him about 'Iam', he had disappeared.

"All of the ends are tied up though." Complained Precia. "There's no more work to be done." She took a bite out of her pizza slice as she did so, chewing it with vigour.

Samus looked outside, chewing on her own pizza, thinking about where he would be. "Actually…" she said as she thought, "there's one more loose end…."

* * *

The sounds of Mr Question Mark working on Samus's spaceship echoed in the garage. Samus, Precia and Anthony all looked at Mr Question Mark who was working with the wiring on the spaceship with confusion. What was he doing?

They shouted out to him and he waved at them and kept on working on the ship. "We brought you food." Said Precia. "We thought you would be at the celebration."

"Nope." Said Mr Question Mark as he stuck his head in the wiring, fixing something with his sonic screwdriver. "Had to fix up this loose end."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Said Anthony.

"You're not the one who has to pay for this!" yelled Mr Question Mark. "Oh and Samus." He threw something towards her, a collection of wires wrapped together in a rubber band. "I forgot where that goes. I put everything else back though." He said as he jumped down from the ship, wiping his brow with his sleeve. "Made a few adjustments but apart from that-"

"YOU DID WHAT!?" yelled Samus as she grabbed his collar.

"Heyheyhey." He said. "Not the collar!"

"What adjustments?" she asked.

Mr Question Mark tilted his head. "What do you mean? We talked about them in Four Suns."

Samus narrowed her eyes and then they widened as she remembered a suggestion Mr Question Mark had given her about her ship during the war.

"You didn't…" she said, twitching.

Mr Question Mark nodded his head rapidly. "Come on! Let me show you!" He pulled her hands away from his collar and walked towards the ship.

"I'm gonna kill him." Said Samus with enmity but still she followed along with Precia and Anthony.

The first change that they saw was the fridge. "Why do I need a fridge?" she yelled at him.

"Guests get hungry." Mr Question Mark said innocently. He then showed them additional features, the toilet (Anthony sniggered but agreed to the implementation) as well as a gaming system complete with every Metroid game that Nintendo created for 'letting Samus replay her adventures, this time with unlimited lives'. Samus's fist was clenched into a tight fist her expression suggesting that she would kill Mr Question Mark if he added another useless change.

"Here's my favourite." Said Mr Question Mark as he pressed a button on the console. In the roof, a hole opened up and out dropped a mirror ball. The spectators gaped at the sight. It spun around, sparkling as it did so.

Samus glared at Mr Question Mark. "Why would I need a mirror ball?" she asked, her voice leaking her murderous intent.

"Are you kidding?" asked Mr Question Mark. "Just look at it! All sparkly and shiny! You could have your own dis-Oof!" he never finished as Samus punched his in the face, causing him to fall on the floor where Samus repeated her assault. Anthony and Precia sweatdropped at the scene.

10 minutes and 3 bandages later, Samus consented to the mirror ball only after she had heard the positives of having a mirror ball. After that, the four left, sat down, ate and enjoyed the evening to the best of their ability.

* * *

It was the next day that Mr Question Mark and Precia left the headquarters, heading towards the Palace. Upon their arrival, Matthew and Halma embraced their daughter while Mr Question Mark gave Matthew an analysis of the case and the conclusions he had reached during his investigation. Afterwards, Matthew told is daughter that maybe some things were better to be left to the King.

Precia and Mr Question Mark both saw Samus off before she left.

"It was nice meeting you." Said Precia with a smile.

Samus nodded. "Although, I do wish that next time we meet that it will be more relaxed circumstances." They both agreed and laughed.

Samus turned to Mr Question Mark who smiled. "Usually I'm the one who does the leaving but it seems our roles are reversed." He said.

"I remember the last time." Reminisced Samus.

Mr Question Mark scratched his head. "Well, throwing one's self into a black hole is a sort of goodbye I guess." He said.

Samus laughed. "I'm glad that we don't have to do that again." She said. Mr Question Mark nodded and she embraced Mr Question Mark, both Mr Question Mark and Precia surprised at the action.

Samus let go of him and kissed his cheek before turning back and walking towards her ship. "See ya later." Said Mr Question Mark after her and she waved back. She walked into the cockpit of her ship and she took off, Precia waving to her in the process.

Just before she completely left her sight, Mr Question Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, aiming it at the ship and activated it. The mirror ball lowered and shone brightly inside the ship, earning a laugh from Samus. She took off and the two stood in the courtyard as they watched the ship leave.

Precia turned to Mr Question Mark. "A kiss?" she asked frowning.

"What?" asked Mr Question Mark. "Do you want one? Samus has left so it'll have to be from me."

Precia blushed furiously and stormed off, leaving Mr Question Mark in the courtyard by himself wondering what Precia was blushing about.

* * *

A week later, the incident was released to the press, some details being amended such as Mr Question Mark's involvement at his request and the media ran towards the Palace Gates, asking to interview the Princess who uncovered the terrorist plot.

Mr Question Mark would have intervened but after the incident was released to the press, Matthew suggested that he take a 'holiday' so that he would not be involved in the media stampede. There was no argument from Mr Question Mark as he went into his room and locked it from the inside.

He grinned and ran towards his TARDIS, almost leaping inside from his excitement or being able to travel by himself again, albeit for a short time. "Where are you going to take me this time?" he wondered out loud as he took off for another adventure.

* * *

**Ahhhhhh. Molto bene! Finally, this series is complete but don't think it's finished! There will still be further adventures for Mr Question Mark next as well as more information of this 'Iam'. Anyway, thanks for reading till the end (or just flicking throguh *grumble, grumble*) and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**And as always,  
Review if you please**


End file.
